


Four Walls to Freedom

by SilentServant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Sex, Carnal rites, Dubious Consent, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Size Kink, Smut, The rite of carnal access, Vaginal Sex, caging kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentServant/pseuds/SilentServant
Summary: Backroom dealings between the Dark Lord and the Order of the Pheonix leads to clemency to any order members who wed a Death Eater after Harry Potter's death to ensure the survival of the magical race. Hermione Granger was unfortunately aware of that.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 87
Kudos: 139





	1. With friends like these...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! This will be my first venture into Fan Fiction. Still learning what all the tags mean, so if you see one I missed, please let me know. This is going to be a dark fic. Blanket trigger warning statement now. I don't have the whole story plotted out yet, but there will be rape scenes, drug fueled sex scenes and just generally rough sex. If that's not your thing, please keep it moving. I do not own the rights to Harry Potter. I do not make any profit off this. Now let's get down to business...

Tick Tick Tick

The clock on the mantel was absolutely maddening. If it were sentient, Draco would have sworn it was mocking him. As it was, it gave Draco the perfect tempo to grind out his furious pacing before the hearth. He held a deathgrip on his bottle of fire whiskey as he stalked back and forth, warming himself on the inside with the liquor and the blaze of the fire seeping into his clothing. Still he felt cold to the bone, despite his best efforts.

He felt the cold bloom in his stomach exactly two days ago when meeting with Kingsley Shacklebot.

***

"Draco you must wed her. You're the only one we can trust not to take her in and ruin her." Kingsley slammed his hand on the dingey kitchen table to emphasize his point.

The tall, silvery blond man dragged both of his hands over his face before reaching up to grind his knuckles into his temples, attempting to alleviate some of the tension building. He was completely stumped as to what to say to this man. To make him understand that Hermione Granger would never agree to marry him. The stupid Gryffindor would most assuredly rather go out in a blaze of fury, then to play house with the youngest Death Easter. Granted, she had held out hope for his redemption, but those hopes had been obliterated when Draco let the Death Eaters into the castle. There was no redemption now.

"Look Shacklebot, I would love to help. There's just that one glaring problem where Hermione would have to agree...willingly. No Imperious, no potions. She would have to say 'I do' or 'Yes' or at least just sign the bloody marriage contract. That's never going to happen. You know as well as I do she would rather die before she took the easy way out."

Kingsley looked up then with a nasty smirk on his face. "The Old Ways..."

Draco mockingly twisted his finger in his ear. "Pardon? I don't believe I heard you right."

"You heard me fine boy. You've been steeped in that Pure Blood nonsense since you latched onto your Mother's teet. You must take her on the hearthstone of your family's manor, in all ways. She will be bound to you in blood and body. That's just as good as a marriage contract to the Dark Lord, consent or no."

Draco stared at the man in slack jawed confusion. He couldn't be serious...could he? Kingsley remained though, eyes fixed on Draco, leaning over with his palms splayed out on the table for support.

"Her and Ron though...she's not a virgin surely. All that time mucking about all over the countryside with two teenage boys. All that stress. No she can't complete the ceremony. It won't work"

"She remains untouched. I performed the spell to confirm it myself."

Draco ran his hand through his hair, trying to think. It could work. It could, but he'd be damning himself to a lifetime of hatred from Hermione on top of all the other fallout that would come if Harry Potter fell. Maybe he could make her understand...maybe...

"And here I thought the Order was supposed to be the good guys..."

"Don't argue semantics with me boy! I'm trying to save her life. If Harry falls, well at least there may be a glimmer of hope if she lives."

"She'll hate me."

"She hates you anyway."

Draco dropped to his knees on his side of the table, resting his head in his hands. Kingsley was right, but maybe he could make her see. He did this for her. Maybe he could even find a way to turn her affections to him. Ancient magic was quite useful in hard situations, but not always exactly moral. If the Dark Lord ruled however, morals would not be something regularly monitored.

Draco lifted his head just enough to see Shacklebot on the opposite side of the table.

"The ritual will have to start promptly at midnight if Harry Potter fails..."

***

Since that meeting, Draco had felt the cold seep into every inch of him. He was going to have to take Hermione by force. He may have been a stupid misguided youth, but you can come back from that. This was...this would ruin him as much as her, to take her by force. Shacklebot had been right though. If Hermione lived, there still may be something that could be done. Surely "The Brightest Witch of her Age" could come up with something.

It had been hours since Harry Potter had been struck down, never to breath again. The day had been filled with catching those who remained at Hogwart's and herding them to the Great Hall. Logs were made to identify the prisoners, their level of participation and blood status. Draco hadn't been apart of this process, but had learned of it nonetheless, as Pansy had been by earlier to give him all the gory details her father had relayed to her.

Ron was apparently taken, along with most of DA. Curiously though according to Pansy, no one had been able to locate Granger, the Weaselette or Looney. Draco had wondered if Shacklebot had managed to strike any deals with any of the other Death Eaters with the two Pure Blood girls.

Pulling himself back to the present, Draco glanced up at the clock. It read 11:50 pm. Shit they were pushing this close. He wasn't going to have the time to try to talk to Hermione. To try to soften the blow of what she would have to endure. Hell at least share a little firewhiskey. This was going to be an unpleasant night to say the least.

It was then that he felt it, the wards had been activated...they were here. Draco slammed back another healthy chug of the molten liquor, slammed the bottle down on the mantel next to the clock, and called for Nilly, the house elf.

"Please let our guests in."


	2. Carnal Rites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys slap a bigger TRIGGER WARNING across this chapter because it is filth. Please keep moving if you aren't into the tags attached.

"Rennervate"

Hermione groaned loudly as she writhed on the hard stone beneath her. Confusion swam in her mind as she tried to blink the world into focus. Harry was dead? Had it been a dream? At last, the man looming over her took a solid form...Malfoy.

Oh yes, it had all been a dream. She was still dreaming. What a weird thing to dream of on the eve of a battle she thought to herself. A small giggle passed her lips. 

"How badly did you stun her? If you have caused her brain damage the deal is off, of course." 

"What deal?" Hermione rasped, "this is my dream, no point keeping secrets from me. Icould just turn you back into a ferret you know...hmmmm yes, I think I rather prefer you that way. At least then you're quiet." 

Shacklebot gave a small smile. "Clearly no brain damage, just a bit of a confusion." 

Draco let out a huff and rose to his rather impressive height. It almost felt like he was miles away to Hermione, balled up on the floor. 

"Well then Granger, while I would love to have a little tete-a-tete with you, seeing as how your friend here decided to push your arrival to the last possible minute, I'm afraid we will have to skip right to the main show. Nilly, escort Shacklebot off the premises and adjust the wards back."

"Hermione, please forgive us." Kingsley levelled a pleading look at her and then was off with a whirl of robes. 

Draco was by the mantel again, pulling hard on the fire whiskey bottle. He glanced down at her and tilted the bottle towards her with a raised eyebrow. Hermione struggled to sit up while shaking her head. Draco shrugged and took one more time on the bottle before setting it back down. 

"Right then, down to business" 

"Draco what is..." 

"Silencio. Sorry about it Granger but there's not enough time for that right now." With a wave of his wand, both of their clothing disappeared. Horror dawned on Hermione as she realized Draco was about to try to rape her.

She tried scrambling backwards away from Draco. Surely he wouldn't. She was nothing but a Mudblood in his eyes. 

Draco bent down and wrapped his hand around her ankle, pulling her hard back to him, stones digging into her naked flesh. 

"Sorry Pet, but it has to be here" 

Draco positioned himself in between her legs and pinned her hands above her hands while holding his palm over her womb and chanting something she couldn't recognize...Norse maybe? Her womb lit up an odd hazy orange beneath her pale skin and with that Draco plunged his cock into her with one swift movement. Deep inside something snapped. 

Hermione's head sunk back as a scream tried to escape from her throat but there was nothing. Just the tears that slid down her face, cutting tracks through the dirt and blood still caked to her face from the day's battle. 

Draco hissed as he bottomed out in her. He remained still for a moment trying to settle himself and then began pumping into her slowly. Push, pull, push, pull. 

Why Hermione's mind screamed out. Why was he doing this to her? She tried fervently to pull her hands from his grasp but he just squeezed tighter and shook his head at her, chanting still in that foreign tongue. 

His thrusts grew harder, deeper, faster and still she tried to find some escape. She wriggled her back and kicked her feet, trying desperately to find purchase on his body. His cold grey eyes met hers then as he snaked his free hand down between them, sliding his thumb down into her folds and finding her clit and began stroking at a bruising pace. 

No she cried out in her mind, shaking her head furiously trying to convey her message to him. He had already defiled her enough and now he was trying to get her own body to betray her. To her horror, her body had begun to respond and fast.

Her walls began clenching around Draco, trying desperately to keep him inside her. He grunted loudly but kept up with that damned chanting. Draco switched to swirling his thumb around her clit and her vision went blank and her body stiff. Her cunt had a viselike grip on Draco's cock as she exploded around him.

Once, twice more and Draco was spilling his seed right up against her cervix, wave after wave as Hermione continued to milk him. At last he shuddered to a stop and slowly Hermione found her way back down to her body. 

Draco withdrew from her and stood back up to take another long swallow from the bottle atop the mantel. 

Hermione curled into herself with tears streaming down her face, silently retching. Thankfully (or perhaps not) the last meal she had was several days ago and it had long since digested. Her stomach kept clenching though, as if it could rid itself of the emptiness within. 

She had to escape, had to at least find some other room to hide in so she could weep freely of Draco's eyes. Slowly she began shifting away from the fire place, little by little, praying not to be noticed. As the coolness of the room crept up on her back, signifying the distance she was acheiving between her and the hearth, Hermione felt she may finally be able to find a little reprieve . 

Draco's head swiveled to her and his eyes instantly narrowed. He took two long strides (how could it have been only two, Hermione raged, it took so much effort for her to get so far) and he was on her once more, this time wrapping his steely fingers around the nape of her neck. flipping her onto her stomach. 

"Not yet, little witch, not yet. Now crawl." 

Hermione slowly got up on all fours and began moving as Draco guided her back. A fresh wash of tears flowed from her eyes, leaving a trail as she followed his hand.

When they were back in front of the hearth once more, Draco pushed Hermione's head down so it was resting on the floor, turned to the side so she could watch the fire. He lifted her ass a few inches higher and pinned her hands behind her back this time with one of his. He held his other hand over her tight little rim this time and began the damnable chanting again. 

Hermione couldn't see the reaction this time, but a not unpleasant warmth bloomed from her backside. With that she felt Draco rubbing the tip of his cock against her, teasing the small hole open. 

Surely he wouldn't try to take her there without at least a little lube and some warming up, Hermione was thinking, just as she felt a burning stretch begin. Apparently whatever he was chanting was preparing her body for him. He was gentle about it thankfully, she supposed, inching in to her bit by bit until at last he was in up to the hilt. He paused there for a second and she heard him take a deep breath. 

He pulled out slowly, almost all the way before sinking the whole length back in to her. Apparently he had come to sort of decision, because with that last thrust, he began rutting into her at a staggering pace. Hermione lay there, face rubbing against the cold stone, pleading wordlessly, mouthing over and over again for him to stop. 

Whether or not he saw her, she didn't know. What she did know was that familiar feeling creeping into her lower belly, the wash of heat that ebbed a little further out every time he thrust into her. 

No she screamed at her body. This was simply unacceptable. This vile man behind her was simply not going to make her cum again, she just would not allow it. He angled himself a little higher up and pushed her chest flat to the ground, pumping into her faster now and Gods it felt good, thrumming that fine string inside her between pleasure and pain, making her body sing for him.

Hermione felt delirious as the sensation inside of her grew. It was the magic, she told herself, yes that was it. It had to be the magic. 

It's just the magic. It's just the magic. Hermione had started her owning chanting in her head as she felt something inside of her stretched tight as her asshole stretched as she felt Draco nearing his release. He's going to cum in my ass, Hermione thought distantly. No sooner the thought crossed her mind, something inside her snapped loose once more, throwing her mind up into the stars. 

Draco had indeed been on the verge of cumming and with the spasms that shook Hermione's body once more, he let himself spill out deep inside of her, thrusting and thrusting until there was nothing left. 

Slowly, Hermione felt him ease out of her once more. She tipped over onto her side this time and simply stayed. There was no strength in her to do anything more. Draco dropped down next to her, foregoing the alcohol this time. He panted as he glanced over at her, wincing when he saw that broken look upon her face. 

Hermione watched as he eyes clouded back over and he stumbled back over to the mantle. Hermione heard the sound of the glass coming up off the stone, loud swallows and a fit of coughing. She wondered faintly why he was acting this way. He wasn't the one being betrayed by his own body or by a classmate (right git that he was). 

A nasty word crept into her mind just then, Mudblood. Ah yes, of course. That would explain why he was so upset. Well good, she thought, she hoped that any time he lay with another woman, he would remember having her dirty blood all over him and how much he apparently enjoyed it. 

A few minutes of silence passed and Hermione craned her neck to see where Draco had run off to. When she finally caught sight of him, she was completely dumbstruck. He was propped on the mantle with one arm while fisting his cock with his other hand and a tortured look upon his face.

Hermione wondered if this was some type of punishment inflicted on him by Voldemort. 

Draco dragged himself back in front of Hermione, still pumping his cock in his hand. Hermione hadn't noticed before just how big Draco's cock was. Now that she could see it fully erect in the fire light, she noticed Draco couldn't even get his thumb and fingers to meet and that he could have probably had both of his massive hands on his cock with room for the head to still peak out. How did that even fit inside me she wondered. 

"On your knees, Hermione" 

Through no volition of her own, Hermione felt herself pushing up off the floor and kneeling before the monster before her, hands resting on her knees and her mouth falling open and jaw going slack as she peered up at him with misty eyes. Apparently the magic had taken over Hermione mused. 

"Good girl, we're almost done now" 

Draco lifted his palm once more above her mouth and began to chant. A warm, tingling sensation washed over her tongue and slid down her throat just like honey. Whatever Draco had been waiting for, it was completed as he slid his cock into her waiting mouth, one hand grabbing up a fistful of hair and the chanting still with the other hand resting on her cheek. 

Merlin if only Hermion could understand what he was saying she thought faintly before losing herself to the sensation of his cock sliding along her tongue and slamming into the back of her throat. She took a moment to look down at his cock pumping in and out and noticed she was barely covering him halfway. He would never cum like this she thought and Merlin knew her jaw was already aching.

She reached up with both of her delicate little hands and encircled his cock, sliding her hands up to retrieve some of the spittle covering him and sliding back down. she used her hands to slide up and down, twisting along the way, as they met her mouth. She slowly breathed in and out through her nose to try and settle her stomach and angled her head down just a bit so that Draco could find relief further down her throat. 

She had seemed to release something in him because with those few movements, he sunk into her relentlessy, fucking her face and making tears stream anew as she took him. His cock bulged further in her mouth and she almost did gag that time, but Draco had slammed as far down her throat as he could, spurting his seed down her throat as she squirmed against him.

When his hands finally withdrew from her hair, Hermione fell back and landed most ungraciously on her bum. She watched as Draco stood up on shaky legs and stumbled back over to the mantel. 

This time, curiously though, he picked up a small box and dagger that she hadn't noticed before. Oh good she thought at least he was going to end her suffering now. 

Draco stumbled back over to her falling on his knees in front of her. He set the dagger and box down. He popped the box open with the contents facing him and pulled her left hand gently to him. He withdrew a platinum band that was mounted with a platnum snake head with a large twinkling diamond set in its open mouth and two tiny emeralds winked up at her from the snakes eyes and slid it down onto Hermione's left ring finger. He withdrew another much more simple platinum band and handed it to Hermione. 

The fog still swirled in Hermione's brain and she followed the instinct to slide the band down onto Draco's left ringer he had held out for her.

Draco pulled Hermione's left hand back into his and picked the dagger back up with his other. He dragged two burning lines, one across her palm and one across his own. Several droplets of blood welled up along each cut. Draco firmly gripped their hands together and rested his right hand atop their intertwined hands and began the chanting one last time. 

Hermione felt the heat shoot through her arm and spread out through her veins like fiendfyre. A gust of wind blew one of the room's large windows open and sent the hearth fire swirling all around them. 

Draco looked Hermione in the eyes and said simply "The sacred house of Malfoy recognizes the new Lady Malfoy"


	3. What's in the Box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bunch of angst lite for these two this chapter followed by a dark surprise for Hermione at the end of the chapter (cough chapter title cough) let me know what you think/ thought and if you saw it coming. Comments and kudos are always appreciated.

With that declaration, the fire reigned itself back into the hearth and the window snapped shut. Malfoy peered down into the face of the witch before him, searching for some type of acknowledgement. Curiously though, she reached out and took his palm and placed it against her throat gently. 

"Ah shit, fuck yeah I forgot. Sorry Granger"

Draco accioed his wand and released Hermione from the silencio. With that part settled, a sob tore from Hermione's throat, startling Draco back several inches. He quickly recovered and went to wrap his arms about her, only to be met by a flurry of slaps and punches aimed primarily at his face.

"Get your disgusting hands off of me now Malfoy!" she shrieked. "I don't think I've ever met someone as loathesome or vile as you! And I have met your Aunt!"

Draco backed up quickly from the witch, squatting down in front of her with hands out to signify he meant no harm. He watched patiently as she screamed and sobbed herself hoarse until there was finally nothing left for her to give and she curled back into herself once more.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I know this is a shock to you but it was the only way. I will protect you though, I will treasure you and protect you. All you have to do is accept my will. Let me show you I can be kind. Please don't make this any harder for yourself."

Hermione continued to cry, appearing to have heard nothing that fell from Draco's mouth. He bit his lip and began to move closer to her again. When he was close enough to rest his hand upon her, Hermione took that as a sign to began her assault on his face once more.

"Fine, the difficult way it is then." 

With that, Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and tossed Hermione over his shoulder like a rag doll. Hermione, not one to be deterred, continued her assault with her arms and legs slamming into Draco's hard muscles where ever she could connect.

"Enough!" Draco yelled and soundly brought a hand down on her bum, a satisfyingly loud smacking sound echoing off the walls. Draco felt Hermione freeze against him. "I don't want to hurt you, Granger. You're filthy and you smell like a pigs carcass left out in the sun to rot. I thought perhaps you could use a bath."

Silence. Draco decided that was the closest he could hope for an answer right now and continued out of the room. He could hear Hermione muttering some very colorful phrases behind him. Draco just smiled and shook his head. 

They walked down several long hallways, turning here and there before at last Draco stopped in front of a set of double doors and let himself in. They continued their journey through a large sitting room, into a spacious bedroom and finally arrived at the door to the bathroom. Draco set Hermione gingerly down and backed up out of swinging distance. He watched as Hermione glanced around and then grumbled "What's this then? My cage."

"Darling you wound me." Draco moaned clutching his hand over his heart before straightening back up. "Actually no, this is our room"

"I will not share a room with you Draco Malfoy. I'd rather be..."

Draco held up a finger. "Actually, Lady Malfoy, you will and for now this is it. If the room is not to your liking, we can redecorate to your heart's content or if you'd prefer, we can explore the other bedrooms of the manor tomorrow. You are my wife and you will stay where I stay."

"You've clearly lost your mind Malfoy. I am and will never be your wife, you foul little ferret! In case you're not aware, both parties have to want each other. I don't know what sick little dreams have been brewing within the confines of that thick skull, but allow me to clear up any misunderstandings. I do not want to marry you, I never have wished to marry you and I will never want to marry you. You are the antithesis of the man I foresee myself settling down with..." By this point in Hermione's venting, Draco had been leaned against the door jam waiting for her to finish with a smirk on his face. "And stop looking at me like that or I'll slap that look of your face!"

Hermione's hand whirled through the air, seeking out to make good on her threat, just as Draco grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up against him, lowering his face to hers, running his nose along her forehead.

"We are wed according to the old ways. The magic is deep and binding and it affords me many opportunities that today's conventional marriages do not. I don't want to wield this power over you Pet, so please, just be a good girl for me"

"I will not" Hermione growled into his face and snapped her head back and away from him.

"Fine" he huffed and with that he scooped her up into his arms, kicked the bathroom door open and walked several strides in, before unceremoniously dropping Hermione into a tub of wonderfully warm water, giant clouds of bath bubbles sloshing over the edge. Hermione scrambled up into a sitting position, curling her arms around her knees and glaring up at Draco, only to find he already had his back to her.

Draco was standing before a small fireplace, waving his wand to bring the flames up to a lovely roar. "I have no wish to join you in the tub right now. Don't worry you don't have to thank me. I thought perhaps you could use a good soak after everything you've been through today to help ease your body. I am going to shower though, feel free to stare if you want. After all I'm all yours Pet" With that he threw a cheeky wink over his shoulder at her and chuckled as she scowled at him.

Draco crossed the room to the shower, slid the door open and walked inside. Water fell over him from a rain pan directly overhead. It wasn't long before Draco was enveloped in a thick cloud of steam. He began going about cleaning himself too as he casually turned, letting the water run over him. He brought his hands up over his face and through his hair slicking the water back, just in time to notice Hermione floating in the tub, head and feet the only thing peaking up through the bubble bath hills.

Draco smiled to himself and turned back around. Draco hung his head and let the water run down his neck and back, washing away the days stresses, at least for a little bit. With a wave, the water ceased and Draco stepped back out of the shower reaching for a soft fluffy black towel to dry himself off. As he raised back up from drying his legs, his eyes landed on Hermione sitting up in her sea of bubbles, staring straight at him shooting daggers with her eyes.

Draco let out a loud belly laugh and wheezed at Hermione "You look like a bridge goblin you know that" With tears welling up in his eyes, Draco left the bathroom, muttering just loud enough, "And to think I ever thought you were scary..." The door clicked shut behind him

It was some time later that Hermione emerged from the bathroom, towel clutched tight about her. Draco was casually reclined on the four poster at the center of the room, propped up on a few pillows and one hand behind his head. He wore simple black silk pajamas pants that were hung dangerously low on his hips.

"Clothing?" Hermione demanded.

Draco waved to the foot of the bed where a deep green negligee and robe had been laid out for her. Hermione huffed over to the bed, snatched the clothing and stormed off back to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. Several minutes later Hermione reemerged from the bathroom with the robe tied shut and her arms clutching the tops of it together to cover her more.

Draco was sitting on the edge of the bed this time, elbows resting on his knees and hands folded in front of him. He tried to offer Hermione a warm smile, only to be met with a bitter scowl. 

"Look it's been a long day. Let's go to bed. We have all day tomorrow to go over what I'm sure is quite an extensive list of questions you will have for me." Draco leaned back and patted the unoccupied side of the bed.

"I will not sleep with you Malfoy." she hissed

Draco got up and walked over to her, taking her elbow and steering her closer to the bed. He turned back to her and met her with a serious gaze.

"You will share my bed tonight. I won't have you casting curses on me while I sleep. So its the bed, or the box"

Hermione sneered up at him "I'd rather sleep anywhere then with you, even a stinking sewer. Give me the box."

Draco let out a sound of defeat and asked "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Draco pulled his wand from his waistband and swished it at the bed. A long box floated out from underneath Draco's bed. It looked to have the same height and width of the bed but the box was short enough to easily conceal underneath the bed. It was made of a dark wood held together with iron brackets at every angle. Ancient runes were engraved on all the sides and across the top of the box. In the center was a rectangular hole looking to be no bigger then Draco's hand with two iron bars set in it. With another swish of his wand, the lid of the box opened.

Draco stood waiting as Hermione took in the box. A mixture of fear, confusion and anger rolled across her eyes. "What the actual fuck Draco?"

"I told you Hermione, we are dealing with old magic. I wasn't saying that just to intimidate you or stroke your ego. I have to handle you accordingly now. You won't sleep with me, so you have to sleep in there." He extended his hand out, offering to help her in. "Unless you have changed your mind..."

Hermione shoved past him and stepped into the box, laying down flat on her back. "Close it. I meant what I said."

"Alright just so you know though this box is charmed with several strong silencing spells"

Hermione lifted her chin in defiance. "What are you waiting for? I need to sleep."

Draco shook his head sadly. "The iron and ruins will also contain your magic. I'm the only one who can let you out. Goodnight Hermione."

With another swish the box snapped shut and retreated back under the bed, throwing Hermione into a world of darkness.


	4. Mimi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut just a little antici...

Deep breaths, deep breaths, in...one...two...three...four...out...one...two...three...four...Hermione repeated over and over in her head, trying to steady herself. Traumatic didn't even begin to come close to explaining the day she had. Seeing so many of her friends maimed and murdered right before her eyes and then to see the last hope that was Harry Potter proclaimed as dead by the Dark Lord. As if that wasn't enough she had been taken in the most intimate and brutal way possible by a man she had once entertained a fancy for, now turned youngest Death Eater. The icing on the cake had to be him trying to strike up some sort of truce between them, calling her Lady Malfoy and expressing his desire to treasure and protect her. It was just all too much.

The last thought reminded Hermione of Draco's words before her descent into darkness. He was the only one capable of letting her out. How often can you believe a wolf in sheep's clothing? Hermione reached out tentatively and pressed against the lid but the box remained firmly shut. Apparently once was the answer but maybe it had just been a half truth. Maybe someone else could let her out...maybe. That was a thought she would have to file away to explore later.

Hermione explored the planks that were all around her, running her fingertips lightly over the wood, looking for something. An index finger ran over a groove in the wood, her hand pausing and going back to the spot to explore the groove. 

Nail marks.

Hermione reached out and explored further, finding dozens and dozens of nail marks all around her, the implication not lost upon her. How many women had lain inside this prison? The box he had called it. What an innocuous word for such a horrific prison. 

Were these the women of Draco's past? Hermione ran her fingers along the indentations again, feeling the well worn edges. No, this was centuries of torture thrown at so many other women. Hermione wondered if any of them had any inkling of what was awaiting them or if they had been as clueless as she was. It wouldn't do to dwell on people she had never known. There was already so much death and destruction in her wake.

A flash of red crossed Hermione's mind, followed quickly by 2 of purple and countless of green. So much smoke. So much blood. There was screaming all around her. And then there were dull green eyes. Her mind rebelled against the sight before her. The boy who lived had died and with him, every last ounce of hope had been sucked from her. Those eyes once so full of light and hope and bravery and joy. The eyes that conveyed all the happiness in the world in Hogsmeade, in quidditch, in stolen moments in corridors over a secret joke. The eyes that trusted her, believed in her, in them. Now there was nothing.

Someone was screaming. Why wasn't anyone helping them Hermione thought distantly. The screams rang on and on until there was nothing left but low gutteral sobs. Someone should help them, was Hermione's last thought before oblivion came for her.

Hermione awoke abruptly to a slight shifting in the box and light creeping in through the small hole above her. How long had she slept she wondered to herself.

A slight groaning in the boards above her came through the box, followed by Draco's head appearing in the hole before her.

"Ready to come out yet?" he asked with a cheerful tone in his voice. He was met with a large wad of phlegm on his upper left cheek. 

"Right, we'll see if you're more amenable after I've had my breakfast."

A shifting feeling and Hermione was once again plunged into a world of darkness.

Legs shifted uncomfortably against each other as she realized her reaction to him might have been a little hasty. She hadn't used the loo since the previous night and coming fully out of her bleary state made her painfully aware of the fact that she couldn't wait in here forever.

Throughout the night, she had found several soft spots in the wood that made her think other females thought wetting themselves a better fate then what awaited on the other side of the lid. Hermione found some sort of solidarity in that and resolved herself to steel her will.

An eternity later, the light creeped in once more and Hermione felt the familiar shift. This time Draco's head appeared further above the hole, slightly off to the left. He peered in at her and she turned her head to the right, refusing to acknowledge him.

The shift came again followed by the familiar darkness.

Hermione ran over the most complicated spells and potions she could think of in her head, miming the accompanying swishes and flicks as she ran through the steps in her mind. Again, she drilled, again.

At some point, her bladder relaxed and it was vaguely comforting in the brief sense of warmth it gave her.

A life time later, the shift came once more and light poured in again, this time though it appeared different, as if it were some type of artificial light.

Draco's head appeared directly above her this time, though quite high above as if he were standing.

"Alright Hen, it's time to come out whether you want to or not. We have plans this evening and I will not allow you to remain in the box like some petulant child"

With that the box lid lifted above Hermion and she saw Draco had moved to a chair just outside the box, hunched over with his hands folded in front of him. 

Hermione refused to engage him and remained motionless in the box. 

"Hermione, please." Draco breathed above her.

"Fuck you" Hermione replied brusquely.

"Later" Draco quipped before rising above her. "Listen love, I told you this is ancient magic. I can bend you to my will if I want to. I'd prefer not to though if given the choice. I want you to remain the know it all insufferable bint you have always been. We have plans tonight. As a newly wed Death Eater, certain things are expected of me...of us. I need your cooperation if you want to retain your free will"

Hermione glared at him for the space of several heart beats, before struggling to stand upright. Draco offered a hand but Hermione twisted away from him, trying to appear as self possessed as possible. 

"Explain it to me then." Hermione glared at him.

Draco had retaken his seat and looked up at Hermione with a peculiar look in his eyes. "I would have loved to explain everything to you this morning, but you apparently had other ideas. So here's my offer. Come with me tonight, play the part of being civil with me throughout dinner, and tomorrow I will answer all questions you might have to ask"

"Dinner?"

"Nothing terribly formal. The Dark Lord won't be there if that's what you're wondering. His ranks are expected to be out celebrating his victory in public. We have reservations for dinner tonight at an upscale restaurant where photographers from The Prophet are known to buzz about. It will be an impressive sight for me to have you, the new Lady Malfoy on my arm, showcasing the Dark Lord's benevolence."

Hermione sneered at him.

"Please" Draco whispered. 

Hermione sighed and begrudgingly stepped out from the box and crossed the room to the bathroom, yelling over her shoulder "I pissed in there." before snapping the door shut.

Hermione walked into the shower and slid the knob to as hot as she could stand it, trying desperately to rid herself of past and present horrors.

"I've laid out your clothes for you for tonight and Nilly is waiting to help you with any hair or makeup charms you need" Draco's voice called through the steam barrier Hermione was surrounded by. 

Silence followed and Hermione was thankful for the privacy she was afforded. Tears had been flowing down her face without her knowledge of when or how they had begun.

Some time later, Hermione had stepped out of the shower and was pleasantly surprised to see a full length white fluffy terry cloth robe wait for her on a hook on the wall. She quickly dried off before wrapping her hair in her towel and engulfing herself in the plush material. Hermione stepped out into the room to discover she was alone. Hermione crossed the room to the bed where a white dress had indeed been laid out for her.

Hermione reached down and plucked the garment up for inspection.

"Malfoy!" her voice rang out through the room and adjacent hallways. Seemingly waiting on her beckon, Draco's head popped through the door.

"Yes my lady"

"Where's my dress?"

"You're holding it" he arched an eyebrow at her.

"This is not a dress. This is a skirt with sleeves attached."

"I'm told it's the very height of fashion in Paris. You will be stunning."

"I'm not wearing this"

Draco walked into the room and grasped Hermione about the waste. He pulled her backside into him, before running his nose against the shell of her ear. "Pet, you have a body built for the finer things. This is just one of them. You will wear it or we have no deal for tomorrow."

Hermione elbowed him in the stomach, before rounding on him. "I will wear it but only because I want answers. Now get out!"

Draco promptly withdrew from the room. After about an hour, Nilly had helped Hermione manage her hair into an elegant sweep of curls cascading over her left shoulder with her hair slicked down on and pinned on the right with two twinkling rhinestone clips. Simple makeup aenhanced her face and a dusky pinky adorned her lips. 

Hermione had practically had to pour herself into the dress Draco had picked out for her. In the end, the results were quite breath taking, Hermione observed as she critiqued herself in the mirror. The dress was a long sleeve white satin number with a neckline that plunged just above her belly button and a backline that came down just above the swell of her backside. She had long sleeves that came down to anchor on rings she had adorned her middle fingers with, glittering up at her and a long sweeping tail dragging behind her. At the base of her neckline rested a large broach of a spider covered in an ornate display of opals and obsidians. 

"Bridge goblins clean up okay" she winked at herself in the closet's full length mirror.

Hermione left the confines of the closet to be met by Draco. Her hands curled at her sides and eyes downcast, she awaited the verdict to fall from Draco's lips. 

"Turn" Draco commanded.

Hermione gave a slow 360 turn, waiting for Draco's response. She hopefully cast her eyes up to Draco for some type of sign. Instead she was met with the sight of Draco standing in front of the floo, hands clenched at his side.

'Oh' Hermione whispered inside her head.

Hermione joined Draco at his side. "52 2nd ave." he grunted over to Hermione before stepping into the floo. 'You could go anywhere else now' her mind hissed. Not now, Hermione rationalized before stepping through the floo.

Hermione stepped out into the opulence that was Nocturne. Several circular levels could be seen from the floo exit, each walled in black paint with marble railings adorning each level. Tables ensconced each circular level. In the midst of all the levels, on the lowest level was a dance floor, and directly overhead was a ceiling charmed to replicate the nights sky with a dramatic chandelier hanging fifty feet above. 

Hermione couldn't help but gasp at the beauty she beheld. Every last inch surrounding her had been meticulously planned out. 

"Mr. Malfoy, such a pleasure to have you. as always. And who is this enchanting creature adorning your arm tonight, sir?" the maitre d asked, looking into Malfoy's eyes while Hermione's hand was perched within the confines of the host's hands.

"Lady Malfoy"

The maitre d seemed almost dumbstruck by the statement, blinking at Hermione several times before time seemed to catch back up to them.

"But of course, I heard congratulations were in order. Please accept your choice of table tonight..."

"The usual is fine." Draco drawled out before the man could continue.

"Of course Sir, of course. Right away, follow me" and with that, the man before them was off, Draco closely at his tail, Hermione closely behind, bound by the death grip Draco had on her own hand.

"Lord and Lady Malfoy" the host bowed t them as he abruptly stopped in front of a table, bowing before them, while both chairs retracted from the table.

Draco inclined his head at the man, while Hermione gushed to the man, "Thank you so much, this is so lovely" shaking his hand vigorously. The host clearly gave Draco a worried look before managing to withdraw his hand from Hermione's and scampering off.

"Always so friendly?" Draco asked her peering up from the menu he had set before him.

"That man is terrified of you. It wouldn't hurt to be a little nicer to him" Hermione shot back at Draco before settling herself in her seat and plucking up her menu.

"DRACO?!" exploded somewhere behind Hermione's left shoulder. Hermione set her menu down and levelled a look at Draco, just in time to see him placing his own menu down and pinching his nose.

A blonde woman appeared before their table with long flowing honey wheat curls and skin the color of creamed honey. Hermione watched rather detachedly as the woman scooped up Draco's hand and helf it to her bosom.

"Oh" thought Hermione for the second time that night.

Draco looked absolutely mortified. 'Well maybe the night just got interesting' Hermione laughed to herself.

"Darling where have you been? I've heard nothing from you for almost two weeks. I though perhaps you were away on official business for the Dark Lord."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up several centimeters in Draco's direction, watching as he shot a disgusted look off to his side, before throwing his napkin down on the table and rising up to formally meet their visitor.

"Astoria, yes I'm quite sorry I've been too busy to respond to your owls. I was actually away on some personal business. Please allow me to introduce my wife, Lady Malfoy." Draco gestured his hand out to Hermione, who quietly reached out and grasped his hand in acknowledgement.

Astoria peered down at their grasped hands, then over to Hermione, then to Draco. A loud giggle burst forth from Astoria. "Draco, you have always had the most perverse sense of humor." Astoria giggled more, leaning forward to cover her mouth.

Draco stood stock still, face completely impassive as Astoria wore herself out. She quickly regained her composure amd straightened herself back up.

Several breaths passed before Astoria glanced back down at the interlocked hands.

"Draco" Astoria whined.

Draco shifted uncomfortably and Astoria's eyes were misting over. Hermione couldn't bear this awkwardness a moment longer and reached out to clutch Astoria's free hand and greet her with "So lovely to meet you Astoria, I believe your sister may have been in our year."

A strangled cry escaped Astorias mouth before she nodded agreement to Hermione. "If you'll excuse me" and Astoria was off before either had time to respond.

"Did you have time to break it off with the poor girl before you decided to abduct me" Hermione shot out from behind her menu she had just picked back up.

"One, I didn't abduct you and two, what happened before you is not your business" Draco shot back from behind his menu.

A waitress came a few minutes later, taking their food and drink orders and Draco and Hermione were left once again in an uncomfortable silence. Draco sat with his head perched on his chin so he could look out over the dancefloor, while Hermione fidgeted with her hands in her lap.

Gods be praised their orders finally came out and the cocktail glasses remained ever full. Hermione and Draco were able to work through dinner and most of dessert in an agreeable silence. Perhaps Hermione should have tried to keep track of how many times she had reached for the drink, or maybe it was just the events over the last two days, but something had her feeling a bit braver.

"What happened to all these cameras you warned me about?" Hermione teased across the table, glass perched in her hand, resting casually against her cheek.

"I said rumors, I'm fairly certain" Draco huffed from his chair that he had sunked into, head resting against the railing over the courtyard.

"Mimi"

Hermione, just a second before snickering to herself, went totally still, color draining from her face as she tried to gently set her glass down on the table but still managing somehow to ungracefully clang it against the candle that sat in the center of the table. Hermione rose up and whirled around to find Viktor Krum (somehow taller than last she had seen him) hulking over her.

"Viktor!" Hermione squeeled and half lept, half pushed her way into Viktor's arms, completely engulfing herself in the warmth of him, feeling his big strong arms completely swallow her up, whirling the two of them around. As he finally set her back down on her feet, giddy and just a little dizzy, Hermione registered several flashes blinking in her peripheral vision. She comprehended it would probably matter later, for now though, this was a piece of Hermione's past that was here , for her to hold.

"Come, let me look at you" Viktor said and lifted his hand while holding Hermione's as he made her twirl about, giggling all the while before falling back into Viktor's solid chest.

Viktor's one hand rested in one of Hermione's while the other rested atop her bum, just a bit lower then would be respectable for one Lady Malfoy.

'Sod it' Hermione thought.

"Is it possible for a rose to smell sweeter, to bloom brighter, to be desired more?"Viktor crooned at Hermione "Yet here you are! One day you will teach me your charms little witch"

Hermione blushed and Viktor brushed his lips against Hermione's knuckles, pausing momentarily to breathe her in. 

Hermione noticed as Draco rose out of the corner of her peripherry. 'Sod it all' Hermione raged internally. Externally she roller her eyes and gestured towards Draco "Viktor this is my husband, Draco Malfoy"

Viktor coughed and withdrew his hand from Hermione's, making to show an earnest bow towards Draco. Draco nodded back while Hermione noted his jaw had been clenched and his fists rested white knuckled on the table.

Viktor extended a hand "An honor sir. May you be everything she deserves and more."

Draco reached out and took Viktor's hand, Hermione noting as both their fists went whit knuckled this time, clearly having some pissing contest she wasn't invited to.

"I hope to see you again soon Mimi" Viktor bowed to Hermione, gave a slight nod to Draco before retreating away from them.

Hermione and Draco resumed their seats.

"Mimi?" Draco arched an eyebrow at Hermione.

"Oh sod off Malfoy, it's not like you care. Why don't you just invite Astoria back to the Manor tonight. We both know her pureblood is what you really want."

Hermione watched as Draco pressed his lips together, before pinching his nose. He took several deep breaths before looking back up at Hermione. 

"Is that how you really feel?"Draco shot across the table.

"It's how you clearly feel." Hermione shot back, arching an eyebrow of her own.

"Fine" Draco snapped. "Oh Astoria dear..."

'Oh' Hermione thought one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pation!


	5. Wicked Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's gonna learn tonight! Hope you guys enjoy. Let me know how you're enjoying it. Comments and kudos always appreciated <3

An hour later, Draco and Hermione were back at the manor in the main sitting room where Draco had first taken her.

"You practically let him maul you in front of all those people! Do you have any idea how stupid you are sometimes? Merlin knows what The Prophet will print in the morning's edition." 

"I absolutely did not. He's my friend and I was happy to see him. And who bloody cares what the paper prints. I couldn't leave if I wanted to!"

"Do you even understand how lucky you are? How many women would kill to be in your position? How many women who would throw away everything to be the new Lady Malfoy?"

"Then pick one of them because I don't want it! You don't even want me Malfoy! Go get a pretty pure blood woman and let me go. I'm just a filthy mudblood, remember?"

"Stop calling yourself that!" Draco advanced on Hermione, who in turn took several steps back until she butted up against a high wingback chair.

Draco loomed over her "Sit" he commanded, his voice taking on a deep tone that vibrated through Hermione., making a blush spread across her face and warm tingling sensation start somewhere in her belly.

Draco's nostrils flared as he took in her arousal.

"I'm not your dog Malfoy" she snarled back.

Draco had backed up several steps with his hands out gesturing to Hermione. She looked down to realize she had indeed sat down in the chair. She struggled to get back to her feet but her body was having nothing to do with it.

Draco was back in front of her on his knees, running his hands up her calves and settling on her inner thighs, firmly pushing them apart.

"Malfoy" Hermione panted.

"Don't worry Pet, you're not the star of the show tonight. Now place your hands on the arms of the chair and I want you to keep your legs exactly how they are right now" The deep pitch to Draco's voice was making Hermione's head swim.

Draco stood back up and took several steps back. "I told you I could bend you to my will if I had wanted to Hermione. You just had to test me didn't you. It appears I finally have your attention."

Hermione looked down shocked to see her hands and legs exactly where Draco had wanted them, and Hermione could not find the will to move them. She stared back up at Draco.

"I told you I wanted to treasure you. Tonight you're going to see just how good you could have it. You will stay just like that until I release you and you will keep your eyes on me. Understood?"

Draco was met with a small nod.

"Excellent" he clapped and walked back to the entry way, opening the door. "Astoria please come in"

Astoria walked in and followed Draco over to a chaise lounge opposite Hermione. Draco gently cupped Astorias face, bent down and ran his tongue along her lower lip before pressing his lips to hers, tongue pressing its way into her mouth, exploring. Astoria raised a hand and placed it against his chest, pulling back slightly and glancing at Hermione. "Draco what about your...Her...I"

"Don't worry" Draco breathed against her mouth "she has some sort of fantasy about me being with a pure blood woman" and pressed his mouth back into Astoria's. With that, Astoria leaned into the kiss, pressing her body against Draco's. Draco dropped one hand from her face to wrap it around her waist, eliciting a small moan from Astoria. Draco reached down and released the tie around the waist of her dress, allowing it to fall open, revealing all that Astoria had on under her dress was a pair of black knickers that barely covered her sex.

Draco brought his hands up to cup and massage her breasts, bringing his mouth down to one of her nipples, swirling his tongue around it before bringing it between his teeth, gently flicking it with his tongue.

"Draco" Astoria sighed. 

Draco brought his hands up to push the dress the rest of the way down and laid her back onto the chaise. He brought his face to her neck peppering kisses from just behind her ear down to the base of her neck, where he latched on with his teeth, earning him a squeak from Astoria. He continued his exploration sucking and kissing down her chest, stomach till coming to a stop just above her knickers, breathing hotly against them, rubbing his nose along the fabric.

"Please" came from Astoria's mouth as she angled her pelvis up to Draco. With a snap the fabric was loosed from her body and Draco covered her mound with his mouth, exploring her folds till coming upon her clit. He began lapping at it and opened his eyes to see Astoria arching up, and above her, he could see Hermione still in the chair exactly as he left her. She was flushed, panting and squirming in the chair, eyes locked on his. 

Draco maintained the eye contact as he brought a finger up to Astoria's entrance, teasing, running back and forth along her until sliding one finger in all the way, sliding back out and sliding two back into her. He began pumping his fingers into her as he worked her clit with his mouth. Astoria wrapped her hand into Draco's hair, pushing him into her and in just a matter of moments her head dropped back and she was screaming "Oh Gods Oh Gods Draco I'm cumming" She continued bucking against his face until he finally released her.

Draco rose up before her, unbuckling his pants. Astoria reached up to help him free his prominent erection from his pants. Draco took her hands in his leading her to stand. Draco sat on the chaise and brought Astoria down onto him, her back to his chest and spread her legs out over his legs and slammed up into her still twitching cunt. A hiss escaped his lips. Draco dug his fingers into Astoria's hips and started bouncing her on top of him at a bruising pace. 

Draco watched as Hermione licked her lips, eyes locked on them still. He snaked a hand down and began teasing Astoria's clit as he slammed into her. Astoria fell back against Draco's chest, head lolling and unintelligible sounds coming from her lips. Hermione bit her lip as she watched Astoria's juice dripping over Draco's cock.

"That's it" came that deep voice Draco used and Hermione knew while he was speaking to Astoria, he was directing it towards her."I want you to cum on my cock. I want to feel you explode around me. Cum."

Hermione's back arched as she watched the show before her and she felt as her cunt tried to clamp down on Draco but there was nothing there. Over and over her walls fluttered but her body could find no release. Her body raged, she squirmed desperately trying to find some way out of the agonizing void as she watched Astoria moaning over and over again, back arched, feeling the sweet relief that should have been Hermione's.

'I don't want him. I don't want him.' her mind screamed at her body but her body kept writhing all the same, seeming to signify that it gave no the smallest fuck as to what Hermione wanted. 

Draco pumped a few more times into Astoria, before pulling her off him and shooting his load up onto Astoria's chest and stomach, grunting with the force.

Astoria reached down and gathered some of Draco's seed on her finger and slid it into her mouth, humming at the taste.

"That's a good girl. Lap up all my cum" he continued in that pitch.

A whimper escaped Hermione's lips and Draco looked up at her as she continued to writhe in the chair, gnawing away at her bottom lip. Draco patted Astoria's thigh "Alright Astoria, up you go."

Astoria rose and turned to Draco in her arms, only to be met by him taking hold of her forearms and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead before pulling back, gathering himself back into his trousers and snapping them shut.

"Thanks for your help tonight but it appears I need to tend to my wife now. You know the way out don't you."

Astoria stared at him completely dumbstruck as Draco walked away from her over to Hermione, where he picked Hermione up from the chair and threw her over his shoulder. He turned back to face Astoria. "Really it was a lovely time. Good night."

And with that Draco headed out of the room, Hermione still squirming on his shoulder.

When they finally made it back to their bedroom, Draco set Hermione down.

"Strip" he commanded.

Hermione's stomach did a flip, hoping to finally be on the receiving end of Draco's advances. The dress was off her before Hermione had even blinked. Draco marched over to her and took a deep breath in.

"I can smell you. Whatever else you might say, you want me."

Hermione could only whimper further in response.

Draco had his hand out and had summoned the box back out from under the bed, lid raising up before them.

"No" Hermione cried as she collapsed into Draco. He scooped her up, turned and set her gently in the box.

"Spread your legs and place your arms out to the side."

Hermione's body reacted immediately despite Hermione's crying as she thrashed her head about.

"There will be no release for you tonight"

A swish and the box shut once more and Hermione was once more dropped into a world of darkness.


	6. Mrs Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing this up and accidentally deleting it 3 times, I finally submit to you guys the latest chapter. A little smut and fluff for your reading pleasure. Let me know what you guys think!

Hermione passed the night drifting in and out of dreams of smoke and dull green eyes. Every time she would come back up from her dreams, she could still feel the pulse in her lower abdomen from Draco's commands intensifying throughout the night. When Hermione woke from her last dream the need inside her was so strong, she was certain she was going to lose her mind if she didn't find release.

When the familiar shift came, Hermione cried with relief.

The lid lifted and Draco was standing above Hermione. He was already dressed for the day in a black pair of trousers, a white button up that had been cuffed up to his elbows, exposing his muscular forearms that ended with big strong hands with deliciously long fingers. He wore a black waist coat today and it accentuated his broad chest and shoulders. He must not have gotten around to his hair yet as a lock hung in his face. He waved his hand above Hermione and she sighed as she felt her arms and legs relax. 

Hermione was out of the box before Draco could register what she was doing, nimble fingers undoing his belt buckle as she backed him into the bed. Once she had his trousers undone,she shoved his pants to the floor before pushing Draco back onto the bed. His cock was already beginning to grow as Hermione hastily tore her dress and knickers off. She was upon Draco the instant the dress touched the floor, straddling him and grinding her mound against him. She felt the pleasant warmth as his erection pushed up against her.

Hermione shifted a bit, positioning herself above Draco before sliding down on his length. Draco brought his hands up and dug his fingers into her hips. Hermione dropped her head back as she brought up a hand massaging her breast and pinching her nipples while riding into Draco. Her walls began fluttering about him almost instantly, waves of pleasure rolling through her.

"Fuck...Hermione..."

"Shut up..." Hermione growled, bouncing up and down on top of him. 'Cum on my cock' flashed in Hermione's mind like a neon sign and Hermione exploded around Draco, leaning down into him as she rode through the waves of pleasure. Draco took over at that point, gripping tighter to Hermione as he continued thrusting up into her, dragging her through orgasm after orgasm. Hermione was sobbing with pleasure when she realized she could feel Draco nearing his own release.

The command to lap up all his cum swam into Hermione's mind. Hermione pulled herself off him, earning a hiss from Draco. Hermione was between his thighs before he could begin to move, hands encircling his cock, stroking up and down as she eyed him hungrily, licking her lips. She plunged her mouth down around him, eyes rolling into the back of her head as she felt him slide into her throat. Hermione began bobbing up and down on him, running her tongue along the thick vein.

Draco has gathered her hair up in his hands and began thrusting his hips up to meet her mouth, driving deeper and deeper into her throat.

"Fuck you're such a good girl."

Hermione groaned against his cock and looked up to see him watching as he fucked her mouth, tears streaming down her face. Draco's thrust became more erratic, before finally plunging himself as far in as he could pushing Hermione's head down as he spilled out down her throat.

Hermione kept bobbing up and down on him, milking him with her mouth. She finally came away from him, a trail of saliva and cum trailing with her. She brought her tongue down upon his cock, licking up as she pumped him three more times, producing one last droplet of cum at the head of his cock. Hermione dipped down to lap it up before finally standing before Draco. 

Draco propped himself up on his elbows as he watched his witch sucking on her fingers, running her tongue along his palm, making sure she got every last bit of him, humming with pleasure to herself, eyes closed in bliss. A beautiful flush graced her face and breasts.

Hermione dragged her eyelids open, taking in Draco before her. She froze when she realized what she was currently doing and how it must look. Hermione cleared her throat and dropped her hands to her side. "It-It...uhm...the command...it wouldn't stop"

Draco smirked up at her. "Good to know, though I'm certainly not complaining."

Hermione turned a darker shade of red and turned and fled to the safety of the bathroom.

A little while later, Hermione exited the bathroom, freshly washed and feeling like she had regained control of her faculties. Merlin be praised, Draco was no where in sight. Hermione stole over to the doors leading to the sitting area and cracked them open, but she still saw no sign of Draco. Hermione turned back to face the bedroom, scanning the room before eyes landed on a dragon statue on a dresser next to her. Hermione reached over and picked it up. It was solid and heavy. 

Hermione strolled over to the window and flung the dragon at it. It collided with a dull thud before bouncing off and landing on the floor. Sodding Malfoy, of course he would charm the windows.

Hermione sighed and turned to the bed where she noticed a long black gown laid out with a pair of red lace knickers set next to it. Sodding Malfoy.

Hermione dressed, happily noting the gown's neckline was more modest then the previous night's gown but still more revealing then she thought necessary. She was tempted to forego the knickers but didn't want Malfoy to see them and think it was meant as an invitation.

Hermione let her hair spill wildly down her back and she took herself in in the mirror before her. The gown was a long sleeved off the shoulders number made of velvet, revealing the gentle swell of her bosom, nipped in at the waist and accentuating her ample backside. Hermione thought she looked like one of the actresses from the black and white movies she used to watch with her Gran.

Finally free of the box and unattended, Hermione decided to leave the confines of the room and try to learn the Manor's layout, seeing if she could find an escape route Draco might have over looked. She had been walking through the halls for several minutes before hearing voices coming from a room ahead of her, the door slightly ajar. Hermione inched further trying to overhear the conversation. 

She saw Draco standing before a massive desk with papers scattered about. Before the desk were two chairs, one occupied by a man in black robes with brown hair.

"I was wondering when you would join us. Theo please allow me to introduce my wife."

Hermione startled at being discovered so easily. Pushing the door open, she strolled into the room, gasping at the man who had risen from the chair. Theo took her in, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"We sort of already know each other" Theo said, turning to Draco. Draco came round from behind his desk, taking them both in as he leaned against it.

"We've never been formally introduced though. Do you know your wife is a proper book hog? She would keep books checked out for weeks and would never even let me work with her."

"I thought you were trying to cheat off me. You were a slytherin after all" Hermione shrilly replied.

Theo was in fact right that she had refused to share with him. He left out the part about how one day he had gotten to a book first. Hermione had managed to track him down in the library and a truce had been formed. After that they spent countless nights sharing a desk in the library, books hovering back and forth between them, lingering brushes of fingers as books exchanged hands. He left out how more than once Hermione had leaned back into Theo as he would read a passage over her shoulder, his cologne tingling her senses.

Hermione cleared her throat and gave Theo a slight curtsy. "Lovely to officially meet you Theo."

Theo inclined his head in turn, reaching out and taking Hermione's hand and brushing his lips against her knuckles. "The pleasure is mine, Mrs. Malfoy." At that, Hermione snapped her hand back, placing herself back down to her new reality.

"I have some things I have to see to today. I asked Theo if he would be so kind as to take you out for some shopping today. He's just told me he would be happy to oblige."

"I don't need a baby sitter Malfoy"

Draco crossed over to her setting his hand on her cheek. "Think of him more as a body guard. You're married to a high profile Death Eater now."

"Don't be daft Malfoy, my friends wouldn't attack me."

"Are you sure they're your friends still, Love?"

Hermione stopped at his words. Of course they were still her friends. Why wouldn't they be her friends? Surely they would know she had been forced into this marriage. Kingsley would tell them of course...wouldn't he? A trickle of cold fear slithered down Hermione's spine.

Draco swooped down and planted a kiss on Hermione's cheek. "All right then I'm off" and he held his arms out to usher Hermione and Theo out of his study, before closing the door behind him.

"Theo I should be back tonight, if I'm not though..."

"Of course, I'll stay until you return."

With that, Draco turned on his heel and headed down the hall before disappearing from sight.

Hermione and Theo remained in an awkward silence for several spaces before Hermione faced Theo. "Thank you for not telling him."

"Nothing to tell." Theo winked down at Hermione. "Alright then little witch, let's be off ourselves."

"Oh...uhm...I don't...that is...Draco didn't...I didn't bring any money with me when I came here, so we don't have to go shopping."

Theo laughed and turned "You don't need money. You're a Malfoy now. So much to learn, little witch"

Several hours later, Hermione and Theo were back at the Manor. They were sitting in the tea room on the floor before the fire place, stacks of books surrounding them. a platter of grapes and cheeses had been brought in by Nilly. Hermione and Theo sipped leisurely on wine, giggling away as they traded stories in the glow of the fire place.

"...and he swore he would be the countries most eligible bachelor before he even finished at Hogwart's. Which was daft enough, but his voice decided to crack right on Hogwart's so it was more like 'H-ahhh-gwort's"

Hermione wheezed with laughter as she clutched her sides, falling back. "Stop, stop I'm going to piss myself" She brought herself back up right, wiping the tears from her eyes as Theo giggled into his wine glass, finishing it off. He took the wine bottle from next to him, refilling his glass and topping off Hermione's down.

"Well Mrs. Malfoy, I do believe we are quite sloshed. That's the third bottle down"

Hermione shook her head, rising to her feet "You drank most of it, I'm perfectly...whoop" Apparently Hermione was in fact, not fine as she lost her balance and came crashing down in Theo's lap. He caught her easily, laughing at her show.

"Alright maybe I'm a little tipsy." Hermione giggled, looking up into Theo's deep blue eyes.The laughter died away from both of their lips as they sat there staring at each other.

Hermione wondered when Theo's lips had gotten so full. "I should...I should..." She forgot what it was exactly she should be doing right now, as the sensation came into her mind that she could feel Theo growing hard against her bum.

"Yes you should" Theo replied and brought them both to their feet, holding her as she regained her balance. 

"Off to bed with you now, Mrs. Malfoy"

"Don't call me that, please. It's just...Just Hermione"

Theo bowed to her. "As you wish. Good night Hermione. It was a pleasure getting to know you today."

"You too, Theo. Good night" Hermione turned and retreated back to the bedroom.


	7. Lessons learned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to slow down the pace of the story to give you guys a better sense of what is going on with everyone and a better sense of the surroundings. I don't want Hermione to seem like shes totally over all the losses she has experienced. Let me know what you guys think <3

Once the door had clicked shut behind Hermione, she stumbled into the bedroom, shucking her dress off as she walked. "Stupid bloody dress." she huffed as she struggled to free her arm from one of the sleeves, twisting to and fro as she flailed her arm about. Having finally extricated herself from the confines of the fabric, she kicked the dress sending it through the air until it landed against the bathroom door and slid down to the ground.

Hermione spun about, one eye squeezed shut, as she tried to locate the closet. A hiccup burst forth from her lips and Hermione smiled to herself. "I am completely sauced. Wonder what Malfoy's sensibilities would say about that." Hermione spied a door in the corner of the room and lurched over to it, throwing it wide. A light came on when Hermione had opened the door and she mouthed the word 'wow' as she took in the sight before her.

Along one side of the closet hung all Malfoy's clothing, ranging from robes to suits, even his quidditch jerseys had been hung. Along the opposite side of the closet was clothing that Hermione could only assume were meant for her. Dozens upon dozens of gowns lined the walls along with skirts and blouses. Everything was hung up right down to what Hermione guessed was supposed to be night attire. Itty bitty shifts and negligees ran the wall in various shades ranging from blacks to greens to golds. Hermione lifted a hand to run a hand over the items, feeling the cool silks and the delicate laces.

"Sodding Malfoy"

Hermione turned back to Draco's side of the closet and snatched down a quidditch jersey that looked to possibly be from their second year, judging by the size. Hermione tossed it on and noted it still came down just above her knees. It was warm and soft and just what she needed right now. Hermione made her way back out of the closet and tossed herself head first into the bed. Laying on her back, with arms and legs shot out to the sides, she wriggled her back against the plush bed and groaned as she luxuriated in the feeling.

After two nights on hardwood, this was positively heaven. The cherry on top was that for tonight, she had the bed all to herself.She turned to her side, stretching diagonally across the bed, plucked a pillow from the heep at the head of the bed, wedged it under her head and cried herself to sleep.

Hermione woke to a shifting in the bed as someone crawled up behind her, a solid warm chest pressing into her backside, an arm snaking about her waist and a nose nuzzling into her hair.

"Ron?" she whispered sleepily.

The body behind her tensed. "No Pet."

"Oh." the tears fell once more before sleep dragged her back under.

Hermione woke the next morning in a dangle of limbs and Draco's head resting on her chest. Peaking down, she could see all the tension had left Draco's face in slumber. His hair was tossled about and it stuck up at a funny angle on the one side. His lips were slightly parted and each exhalation brought a warming sensation to her nipple. Tentatively, she reached out a finger to brush back the hair in his face.

Draco stirred at the touch, wrapping his arms around her tighter and pulling her tighter to him.

"Draco, I need the loo."

A sigh against Hermione's shoulder and Draco lifted his arm, not bothering to move any further. Hermione scooted out of the bed clothes and headed to the bathroom. When she exited again, Draco had shifted to the side of the bed she had been occupying just moments before, the quilt pulled back and to allow Hermione access back to bed. Hermione approached the bed, stopping inches from the bed. She reached down to the bedside table, lifting a glass that had been set there and transfigured it into a chair. Once set before her, she perched on it's edge.

Draco groaned and flopped back into the bed. 

"We need to talk. Stay today and talk with me. I deserve answers Draco. You can't avoid me forever."

"Fine. Just come lay with me for a bit. I'll stay and explain everything I know to you, just lay with me for a while. I haven't been able to relax in I don't know how long, but laying with you, it was...peaceful. I don't know when I shall have that again and I'd like to enjoy it just a little longer."

An unintelligable grumble passed Hermione's lips as she climbed back in bed. Draco had her back in his arms in a flash and hot breath was against her neck once more. "You need to learn how to demand a higher price, Pet. I had planned to stay today anyway, and explain everything" Draco chuckled against her neck. Hermione swatted back at Draco with her hand, earning another chuckle from him.

"Prat."

"Swot." Draco had lifted his head so his response tickled against Hermione's ear. A shiver went down her spine and a blush broke out across her cheeks. Hermione was temporarily grateful for being the little spoon.

Draco traced lines up and down Hermione's arm, slowing gradually, before his hand went completely limp against her and she felt his breathing slow against her. Confliction raged in Hermione's mind. On the one hand, Draco was right. Hermione had been able to pass a peaceful night for the first time since the end of her sixth year at Hogwart's. On the other hand though, Draco Malfoy was cradling her, the mudblood, the girl he had seemed to take personal insult from her meer existence.

Still, a little more rest might be a good thing. A proper state of mind might help her approach the conversation with Draco better. Maybe just a little bit...just a little longer...

A clink of china brings Hermione back to awareness. Cracking an eye open, she takes in Draco before her, pajama pants slung low on his hips once more, drawing the eye, teasing of the pleasures that lay mere inches below. Hermione gulped audibly, before coming back to her senses, her purpose this morning. She rose to a sitting position, stretching, arching her back out, before settling her hands back down into her lap to take Draco in, eyeing her appreciatively.

"Stop looking at me like that."

Draco crosses to the bed and sits on the edge, holding a teacup out to Hermione. "You look proper fit in a slytherin jersey."

"It was the only thing comfortable I could find to sleep in." Hermione reddened, enhancing the smatter of freckles on her cheeks, taking the cup from Draco "Honestly, there's not one option in that closet that feels like me. Hermione Granger does not dress like that."

"Hermione Malfoy must wear only the finest things now though, as her position dictates." Hermione started to protest before Draco held a hand up. "You are Hermione Malfoy now. However, we can go out today if you like to see if there are some things we can agree upon to add to your wardrobe. I make no guarantees though."

Hermione eyed Draco with suspicion before giving a slight nod of ascent.

"Why are you doing this, Draco? Why did you even agree to marry me? I'm a mudblood, a sully on your lineage."

Draco sighed before crawling over next to Hermione and plopping down on his back and stretching out, scrubbing his face with his hand. 

"One day, I think I will be able to reveal my part in it to you. For now though, I need you to trust me when I say I don't see you like that anymore. I would have rather courted my object of desire in a more chivalrous manner, hoped to have won your affections willingly. I deeply regret my role in your present circumstances and I hope one day you will forgive me."

Hermione set the cup down on the bedside table and laid out next to Draco, just far enough so as not to touch him.

"Explain what you can then. How are we married? How can you do that thing to me with your voice"

"The Dark Lord swore to grant forgiveness to any Order members who wed his followers. Several of your fellows were able to arrange situations for themselves. Mostly the young, pretty witches. I believe a few of the girls you're closest with ended up in weddings similar to ours, though it's just rumors right now. None of the newlyweds have been seen in public yet besides us."

"Ok." Hermione nodded as she took in the information.

"Have you ever heard of the Rites of Carnal Access?" Draco turned to Hermione, who shook her head.

"No, I didn't think you would. In today's domesticated world it isn't something necessary. In the old days though, when people lived in clans, fighting for power amongst themselves, the magical numbers began dwindling to alarming numbers. It came down to the 28 clans across what is now Europe. Someone developed this ritual to avoid the blood shed that was depleting the magical numbers. One clan would send a few men into an opposing clan and kidnap either the cheiftaness, or the chieftan's eldest daughter. They would bring her back to their own Chieftain or Chieftaness. The chieftan would perform the ritual. Once completed, they could control the opposing forces through their new spouse, or form an allegiance if it was the offspring they took."

Hermione tsked at this and Draco looked back over to her.

"I know it sounds vile to you now, but you have to remember that life was a lot different back then. Almost all blood shed ceased once they began using this ritual though. Peace swept the land and the magical numbers grew exponentially. That was seen as a success to them. Some clever Cheiftain was even able to gain the loyalty of the sacred 28 and managed to create the basis for the ministry that we have now, dispersing the power among the families so that the rites would no longer be needed. It fell off in popularity after that."

Hermione stared at Draco, slack jawed.

Draco reached out and shut her mouth. "That's not very lady like you know. Anyway, that's the bridged version of the events. There are not many texts that exist on it now, as the wizarding community, becoming more civilized, didn't want anyone to be able to weild that type of power over another. Texts on it really only exist in the libraries of some of the older families, my family being one. I anticipate being called away frequently in the coming days. There will plenty of time for you to research the Rites if that is how you wish to pass your time."

Draco observed silently as he saw Hermione formulating plans in her head, a greedy look on her face at the idea of exploring texts so few had ever seen.

"Today though, I want to show you the grounds and take you out shopping. Lunch in town is out of the question, since someone decided to sleep the morning away" with that he winked at her. "But maybe an early supper, or we could always come back here."

Hermione mulled over the prospects for the day before shifting to her side and facing Draco. "How will your parents feel about me eating with them...at the same table?"

Hermione could see Draco's occlumency walls slamming down in place before her.

"They're dead." he answered curtly before rising abruptly. "I'm going to shower." he called as he crossed the room to the bathroom, not shutting the door completely behind him.

Hermione worried her lip as she processed everything before her. He no longer saw her as a mudblood, but didn't apologize for torturing her for all those years. He wants to share his secrets with her one day, but not yet. Why not yet? Then there were the Rites. For now, all she knew was that he could control her if he wanted, images of he and Astoria flashing before her eyes. Hermione shook her head, willing her mind to clear that image away. He also said he wanted to treasure her. That could be something Hermione could exploit. She just needed to get closer to him, make him trust her, show her acceptance maybe even appear to want to treasure him in return. 

There was so much to think about, so much to learn.

Hermione rose from the bed, pulling the jersey off. She would lull Draco into a false sense of security, learn what she could, help whatever remained of the order. She had no idea how long it would take but she would do it. She stepped forward to the bathroom, starting her journey as she crossed that room. 

Draco was standing facing away from her in the shower, engulfed in a cloud of steam, water pouring down over him. Hermione walked into the shower, reaching up to turn on the second rain pan. Hermione began washing herself, eyes averted to the floor, turning this way and that as she went. Slowly, she dared to raise her eyes up, noting Draco's feet facing her. Her heart leapt at the realization that he was most likely taking her in before him.

Timidly, Hermione raised her eyes to Draco, startled by how dark his eyes now appeared, almost like swirling storm clouds. She held her loofa out to Draco. "Would you wash my back for me?" she managed just a little louder than a whisper. Draco took the loofa wordlessly and Hermione turned, sweeping her locks over a shoulder. Hermione stood there, water washing over her but Draco had yet to begin washing her. She chanced a look back and she saw Draco's eyes dragging back up her body before locking on hers. His tongue was pressing up into a canine tooth and a predatory look had fallen upon his face. Hermione swallowed a whimper as she turned her eyes hastily away from him. 

Draco reached out and began soaping up Hermione's backside. He ran the loofa over her, starting with her shoulders, sweeping down to her chest not quite low enough to brush against her breasts, before gradually bringing the loofa lower and lower. His touches linger along her bum, before coming up along her hips and dipping his hand down to that sweet spot at the apex of her thighs, sweeping his hands from her hips and back down.

Hermione felt her breath catching and scolded herself for seeming to willing. 'You have to make him think he is winning, make him think he is dragging you out of your shell' she reminded herself. She reached down and took the loofa from Draco. peeking over her shoulder. "Thank you." Hermione stepped away from him, turning to face him as the water swept the suds away from her body, running down her frame and dragging Draco's eyes with them.

Hermione turned off her water and stepped closer to Draco, stopping so that their bodies were almost touching, Draco's cock brushing against her abdomen. Hermione looked up into Draco's hungry eyes. "Oh Draco, one last thing." she said, low enough he brought his head down closer to her to hear her. Hermione ran her tongue over her lip, nipping at it momentarily. "Don't you ever use that voice on me again."

With that Hermione turned to leave the shower, but was brought up short by Draco grabbing hold of her upper arms, turning her and pressing her against the shower wall, pressing into her, grinding his hips into hers.

"Don't make me" he growled down at her, before releasing her and backing away to finish his shower. 

Hermione's mind wasswimming with a haze of lust, confusion and fear. Half walking, half stumbling, Hermione fled the shower stall, snatching a towel off a hook and was out through the bathroom door in a blink of the eye, shutting it quietly behind her.


	8. Time for a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to let you guys know I'm going to be going through and cleaning up some of the typos and tiny continuity issues i noticed in the previous chapters. I'm not sure if that will effect you guys who have subscriptions, but just wanted to let you know that would be happening tonight. Hope you guys like this chapter. As always feed back is appreciated and welcome <3

Hermione exited the closet wearing a lilac colored pencil dress with a high collar, a deep slit coming from the top of the collar down to the swell of her cleavage, and a button at the top of the slit so that it gave just the hint of what might be hiding behind the dress. A pair of silver strappy heels adorned her feet and she had left her hair flowing freely. She glanced into the mirror, taking herself in, noticing Draco was perched on the bed behind her, wearing a light grey suit, the top two buttons of his shirt left undone. It caught Hermione off guard, him looking so relaxed. His attire had always been so severe, like he was forever attending funeral services.

"Something's missing" Draco said, tapping his chin. He stood and approached Hermione, turning her to face him. "Oh, that's it." He reached into his pocket and with drew a long slim black box. He opened it and withdraw a bracelet. Taking Hermione's hand in his, he clasped the silver bracelet about her wrist. It was a simple bracelet in that it bore no jewels. It looked like a silver length of ivy wrapped about her wrist. 

Hermione's eyes remained locked on the bracelet as Draco backed away from her, clasping his hands before himself. "Perfect."

"Draco...is this a joke? Are you mocking me?"

"No Pet, I just...I thought of you when I saw it. I was going to save it, but it just seemed like the right time to give it to you. If you want some sort of symbolism, think of it as a promise of things to come."

Hermione's left hand flexed, aching for the feeling of her wand. "Draco, I..."

Draco was already crossing his way out of the room. "Now then, let's get to shopping." he called.

Hermione stared up at Draco's back, back down at the bracelet, then back to Draco. A promise? Did he mean...Hermione, shoved the hope down inside of her, before it became too much. She broke free of her mind and then was off after Draco.

They arrived in Diagon Alley , Hermione having donned a light set of dress robes over her dress that came to just below her knee, and that matched Draco's own suit. Making their way through several of the shops, Hermione was a bit surprised with the way the shop keeper's regarded Malfoy. Of course they all knew he had galleons to burn. That wasn't what was so surprising. They all seemed scared of him though, like he was some time bomb just waiting to go off. Everyone practically fell all over themselves as they tried to fetch everything Draco or Hermione wanted, so as to get them out of the store that much faster. It made Hermione's skin crawl, but whenever she regarded Draco, he seemed unaware.

The other thing Hermione found a bit odd was Draco's apparent deference to her. She had led the way as they explored the shops, Draco always standing a bit behind her and off to the side, hands clasped behind his back. When the shopkeepers would address them, Draco would remain passive and allow Hermione to converse with them, unless he had a specific request. Even then, he would remain quiet until Hermione had completed her transactions, before airing his requests.

He remained completely aloof as they wondered the cobble streets, putting Hermione a bit on edge. Wondering when the other shoe would drop. Surprisingly, though the expedition was going rather smoothly. In the last shop, however, Hermione was finally given a glimpse of the Draco that existed outside of their bubble at the Manor.

It had started innocently enough. They had come upon a high end women's boutique. Hermione was hoping they might carry some more modest pajamas and maybe even some cozy jumpers and so she had wondered in, Draco closely behind her. As she approached the clerk at the counter, Draco had wondered off to examine some of the clothing adorning the walls. The clerk was a middle aged prim looking woman with tight features and a severe bun. Seeing Hermione approach, she rose from her stool, standing several inches over Hermione, staring down her nose.

"Hello, I was wondering if you could point me to your pajamas section? Real pajamas though, with sleeves and legs." Hermione laughed nervously.

"We don't serve your kind here." the clerk hissed at her through her teeth.

"Excuse me?" Hermione replied shrilly, feeling her tightly reigned emotions beginning to swirl. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"You know perfectly well what I mean." the woman spat, "Now leave me store, immediately"

Hermione squared her shoulders, preparing to let some of her pent up rage that had been building up over the last several days out on this woman, when she felt Draco from behind her, taking her hand and bringing it up to his lips, gazing at her intently. The woman behind the counter had suddenly become very still, the color draining from her face.

"Problem, my love?"

Hermione glared at the woman and seethed "This woman doesn't serve my kind here."

Draco arched an eyebrow and turned to the woman. "What kind is that? Wealthy? Beautiful? Wives to prominent members of the Dark Lord's regime?"

"I...sir, I...her blood?" the woman sputtered.

"What of it? The Dark Lord has decreed that our paramount concern in the rebuilding efforts is the continuation of wizarding kind. Do you presume to know more than the Dark Lord?" At this point, Draco had taken off his blazer, setting it down on the counter. He removed his cuff link, pocketing it, and began cuffing his sleeve up, exposing his Dark Mark. "Shall I call him? Should I summon him here so that you may explain to him that he is wrong?"

The woman's mouth was going like a fish out of water, but no sound came.

Draco withdrew his wand and was just inches from pressing it to his Mark. 

Hermione's mind reeled. Voldemort here? Draco was going to summon him. A roaring sound was growing in Hermione's ears and she felt like there wasn't enough oxygen in the room. She couldn't bear the thought of Voldemort in this shop, so close to her. As if in slow motion, Hermione brought her hand up to rest on Draco's hand that was brandishing the wand.

"Draco, darling, I'm sure that's not necessary." Hermione felt like she was listening to someone else who sounded a lot like her, talking right now. "I'm sure it was just an understanding"

Hermione turned to look at the woman, willing her to say something. The woman continued staring on in horror, when Hermione reached out and rested her hand on the woman. The touch seemed to break through whatever trance the woman was under. She glanced down at Hermione's hand and quickly backed away. "Y-Yes. A misunderstanding. Forgive me my ignorance Master Malfoy. I thank you for showing me the error of my ways."

The woman came from around the counter. "Please, this way Lady Malfoy" the woman held out a hand, leading Hermione towards the section she had originally been looking for, Hermione throwing a weak smile over her shoulder to Draco. After that, the woman was practically falling all over herself to help Hermione, while Draco had resumed the role of a man waiting for a woman to finish shopping.

They left the shop a little while later, Hermione practically beaming with pleasure. The shop had ended up having some pajamas left over from the winter season, and she was able to find two sets of flannel pajamas, a cotton nightgown with spaghetti straps (at Draco's insistence), 3 cashmere jumpers, a set of leggings and several pairs of thick wool socks. Hermione was practically skipping with delight.

"Draco?" 

"Hermione?"

Hermione stopped walking and turned to face him. "You weren't actually going to...you know?" 

Draco scoffed, running his hand through his hair. "Of course not. The Dark Lord would probably have been more upset with me if I had. Sometimes these people just need a reminder."

"A reminder of what?"

Draco met her gaze with a serious eye, "That they are beneath you."

Hermione turned red at this. "They're not beneath me. It's not..."

"They're all beneath you Hermione. Every last one of them with their antiquated views on blood like it makes some kind of..."

Draco broke off there as a loud squeal of "Hermione?!" came from behind him. He turned just in time to see a blur of red hair fly past him and fling itself upon Hermione.

Hermione, just as startled, stood slack jawed as the red head engulfing her looked up. "Ginny?!" Hermione shrieked and then the two girls began a high pitched conversation that Draco could barely make anything out of. A hand clasped down on Draco's shoulder and he turned to look into the face of Blaise Zabini.

The two clasped hands and turned to face the witches, waiting for their cue to be permitted into the conversation. The two witches, finally over the initial shock turned back to the two men waiting.

Draco went and stood next to Hermione "Blaise, allow me to reintroduce you to my blushing bride." At that, Ginny snorted. Hermione and Draco both blinked at the noise.

Blaise walked over to stand next to Ginny. "And allow me to reintroduce you to mine." with that he settled his hand on Ginny's lower back. "Remove your filthy hand, before I remove it for you."Ginny deadpanned. At that Hermione and Draco's eyes went wide, and Draco had cocked his head to the side. Blaise seemed to be taking it in stride however, cracking a smile and softly chuckling as he removed his hand from Ginny. "Such a fierce lioness." he purred at her. 

"Shut it" Ginny snapped before turning back to Hermione. "We're actually going to be going out for dinner. Won't you join us? We have so much to talk about"

"Actually" Draco cut in "We're heading back to the Manor for dinner." He turned his head to Hermione and saw the pleading look in her eyes. Draco sighed "You're welcome to join us of course."

"Right" Ginny clapped "Let's be off then." Ginny took Hermione's arm and spun them so they headed in the direction of the apparition point before calling back to Blaise "Keep your eyes off my backside Zabini"

Blaise turned to Draco "Isn't she wonderful."

"Oh a true gem to be sure" Draco replied with a roll of his eyes.

Walking in through the front door, the girls were once more locked arm and arm with the men shortly behind them, chatting amicably.

Ginny leaned into Hermione. "Is there somewhere we can talk in private?"

"Maybe the tea room, if we can get Draco and Blaise to..."

Ginny whirled around on the two men. "We're headed off to the tea room. We'll let you know when you can come in."

Draco smirked "Right then Zabini, to the study. Fire whiskey?"

Once safely in the study with the doors shut behind them, Hermione whirled on Ginny. "What the fuck, Ginny? He lets you talk to him like that??"

"I don't give a toss. He's blooming mental, Hermione. Completely mental."

"Has he ever used that voice on you?" Hermione inquired coming to sit beside her friend, perching on a window sill.

"What voice?" Ginny quirked her eyebrow at Hermione.

"The voice...you know that voice that goes deep and then you just..."

Ginny looked at Hermione like she was speaking a foreign language.

"You two are married, right?"

"Oh" Ginny shrugged. "Yeah, before the battle, Kingsley told me if we failed he had secured a marriage for me with Zabini. He's not a full on Death Eater, but good as. So when we...when we failed, he brought me to Zabini. We had to consummate it of course, which was bloody disgusting. After that though, I told him if ever tried to touch me again I would cut his prick off."

Hermione paled. "So you did the rites?"

"Rites? You mean the vows? Yeah we did the vows and Shacklebot was my witness and Zabini's mum was his. It was a quick ceremony. Not exactly what you think of as a little girl"

"He can't control you though?"

"I'd like to see him bloody try. I told Mione, he's mental. It's like the meaner I am, the nicer he tries to be. I broke his nose last night. That's why we were in Diagon Alley today. He was taking me out shopping for a broom."

Hermione was wide eyed, "Maybe he's a masochist or something?"

"A what?"

"A masochist. It's someone who gets sexual gratification or something from being hurt. I know there's people who also like to be mocked, some who like to hurt people. I don't know a lot about it though. Not really my thing."

Ginny sneered "Muggles can be really weird sometimes."

Hermione laughed "I guess so."

Ginny turned serious then, "Hermione...what's Draco done to you?"

Hermione's eyes misted over, "Oh i mean he's not that bad. It's just...It's just..." something unhinged inside of Hermione at the sight of her friend's concerned expression. Everything that had happened to Hermione poured out of her mouth and all the tears she spilled over the last few days came back for their second act. Ginny just sat next to her friend, rubbing her back and nodding in sympathy. When Hermione ended her tale, she was weeping freely in Ginny's arms. She gave a few last sniffles before straightening back up. Ginny waited patiently as Hermione composed herself.

Hermione sighed,"So yeah that's that."

Ginny nodded gravely before replying, "Right, I'm gonna kill him." and she was up in a flash, crossing the room to the fireplace, sweeping the fireplace poker in one hand. Ginny rolled her shoulders and turned to head to the tea room doors, only to find Hermione standing in front of them, arms thrown out barring Ginny's exit.

"Mione, move"

"Ginny you can't. Not yet. Please listen to me, there's too much I don't know about these Rites. What if I'm not the only one who had to endure them? What if there's some tye of life bond between us now? What happens if you kill him, and it kills me or I whither slowly and die. You can't Gin, you can't. Not yet!" Hermione pleaded with her friend. Ginny slowly lowered the poker. Emboldened, Hermione pressed on."The Malfoy family has texts on the rites." At this Ginny snorted and rolled her eyes, but Hermione continued,"Let me research it. Let me see if there's any way to reverse it or some way to exploit it. I need to feel like me again, Gin. I need to research and then we can make a plan."

Ginny huffed and dropped the poker. "Fine Hermione, do your research. Then what?"

"Do you think maybe Blaise would let you visit me again next week? I would Owl you, but I don't know what Draco will and won't let me do yet. Or maybe if he won't let you come on your own, we could arrange for the two of you to come to dinner. I think Draco would understand me wanting to spend time with someone that was actually my friend from before."

"Yeah alright, if Blaise tries to tell me I can't come alone, I will Owl you a dinner invite. That way, if Malfoy reads it first, it won't look suspicious."

Hermione crossed to Ginny and embraced her tightly. "Thank you." she breathed into her shoulder.

Just then, Nilly apparated into the room, startling both women. "Master says Nilly is to fetch the missesus. Master is wanting you to meet Master and Mr. Blaise Zabini in the dining hall for dinner" Seeing Hermione nod in acknowledgement, Nilly apparated out of the room. Hermione and Ginny gave each other one last squeeze before making their way to the hall.

Dinner passed awkwardly. Most of the meal was silent except for the sound of cutlery and stilted conversation. By the time dessert came, Ginny hadn't touched any of the food.

Blaise reached out and rested a hand on Ginny's arm "Are you alright my little lioness? You haven't touched any of your food at all tonight."

Ginny turned a glaring eye upon Draco, "Oh it's just this condition I've always had where I lose my appetite around rapists."

Draco coughed into his wineglass before shooting a quizzical look. Hermione shrugged in response. Blaise let out an uncomfortable laugh. "Always taking the piss, she is."

The rest of the meal passed in silence. When it was over, Blaise insisted they needed to return home. Ginny and Blaise made their awkward good byes, Hermione and Draco seeing them out the doors. Once they saw the pair apparate away, Draco turned to Hermione.

"What did you tell her?"


	9. Plaisir et peche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally intended this to be one chapter but it sort of turned into a monster of a chapter so I broke it up. Do you guys prefer longer chapters? Let me know what you think! <3

The rest of the evening passed by peaceably enough. Draco retreated to his study and Hermione was able to find a rather comfortable window seat in the sitting area to read at. The window overlooked the Manor's gardens and with the moon in full view, it was really quite breath taking. Hermione thought distantly about Jane Eyre flitting about in a Manor like this, before nodding off.

She briefly woke to be carried in a strong set of arms. When she started to stir a bit, the arms gave her a reassuring squeeze and shushed her back to sleep.

Warm rays of light danced on Hermione's face, bringing her once more to consciousness. She was in bed, lying on her side with the blankets tucked up by her chin and a warm body was pressing into her, steady breathing tickling down the nape of her neck. She stretched against the mass behind her, poking her rear into the mass, which earned her a light squeeze of her breast from the arm that had been dangling across her waist. 

"Good morning to you to, Mrs. Malfoy."

Hermione's eyes shot open at the voice behind her, and then launched herself upright to see Draco laying half naked in bed with her.

"How did I get here? The last thing I remember was reading in the sitting room."

""Yes" Draco drawled, scrubbing the sleep from his eyes "That's where I found you last night at half eleven when I came to check on you. I didn't want to wake you, you were sleeping so soundly. So I carried you up here."

"You shouldn't have...you should have left me there."

"Oh yes so sorry I was trying to see you were able to sleep comfortably."

"YOU COULD HAVE ASKED ME!!" Hermione shrieked, which caught Draco off guard, causing him to sit up and give Hermione his full attention.

"I told you, you were sleeping so soundly..."

"I don't care. It's about choice, Draco! MY choice! Kingsley brought me here, you married me, you made me watch you with that foul woman, you picked out my clothes, you have that voice. Where am I with all my decisions in that, Draco! Where?!"

"Well, I did take you clothes shopping..."

Hermione screamed in frustration and picked up the closest thing to hand and hurled it at Draco's head. Rather unfortunately, it was just a pillow, so it did not have quite the desired effect. "Autonomy, Draco! I have so little autonomy right now. The least you could do is respect the decisions I'm actually allowed to make for myself."

"Fine, I'll try to remember your autonomy next time I try to do something nice for you." Draco shot back and was up out of the bed in a flash, stalking away to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Hermione still thoroughly irate, picked up another pillow and slammed it against the bed repeatedly all the while, making sounds that would give a banshee a run for her money. Once surrounded by a cloud of goose feathers, Hermione plopped down on the floor, leaning her back against the bed and staring out the window at the morning sky.

She heard the bathroom door open, several foot steps and then the bedroom door opened and slammed shut, signaling Draco's departure from the room.

"Prat." Hermione huffed under her breath, before getting up to get herself ready for the day.

Hermione opted for leggings, a cashmere jumper and thick socks for her garb that day, trying to be as unladylike as possible. She eventually made her way down to the dining room and was surprised to see Theo sitting opposite her spot, which was to the right of the head of the table. He glanced up at her over The Prophet and nodded in acknowledgement. 

"Draco is going to be busy all day today in his lab and needs to remain undisturbed unless there's an emergency of course. So I get the pleasure of entertaining you for the day again."

"Sorry." Hermione mumbled as she opted for some grapefruit for this morning's breakfast.

Theo had folded the paper up and tossed it onto the table at this point. "Don't be. I'll take it over my usual routine."

"And what is your usual routine?"

"Oh you know, just your usual torture, maim and murder." Theo waggled his eyebrows at Hermione. He was met with Hermione paling before him and pushing her breakfast away. Theo was up on his feet the next moment, crossing over to Hermione. He kneeled before her, reaching out to take her hand but stopped when he saw her flinching away from him. Theo looked into her eyes pleadingly, "Hermione, that was a joke. I should have realized...please forgive me."

Hermione gave a small nod and Theo rose, leaning on the table next to her. "Normally, I'm doing what I'm doing right now. Acting as a body guard for who ever has the need that day. I do prefer working with you however. You're far more interesting than some of my usual clients and much nicer to look at."

The last remark earned a bregrudging smile from Hermione.

"Alright come on Madam Swot. I have just the thing to cheer you up. Draco wanted me to let you know he removed some of the wards in the library and left several texts out for you to review regarding your marriage." 

Hermione was up and out of the dining room in an instant, heading down the hallway before Theo even had a chance to register what was going on. By the time he made it out to the hallway, he saw Hermione paused. She turned back to him, "I don't actually know where the library is."

"Oh really? And here I thought you knew of some secret passage. How disappointing. Oh well, come on it's actually this way." Theo headed down the opposite direction from Hermione, her quickly catching him up.

When they entered the library, Hermione remained in the entry way for several minutes, wide eyed and taking in everything around her. Rows and rows of ancient tomes, two floors with books as far as the eye could see and a fire place tucked off in a corner with two wingback chairs placed before. Before her though, stood a massive table with two chair and stacks of books and scrolls placed upon it. She entered the room, running a reverent hand over the leather bindings. She scooped up several of the large texts and brought them over to a side table next to one of the wing back chairs.

"Honestly, Draco should have led with this in his marriage proposal," Theo let out at chuckle at Hermione's appraisal of the library "Theo, would you mind transfiguring this chair into something a little less Malfoy."

"Say no more." Theo waved his wand and the chairs before the fire place turned into two giant squashy arm chairs that oddly reminded Hermione of the gryfindor common room.

The day passed pleasantly enough, with the two reading in companionable silence. Hermione reading and taking notes furiously while Theo read a random book he pulled off the closest shelf. Elves would flit in periodically to bring refreshments . It was a quiet and simple bliss that had Hermione feeling almost like her old self.

Hermione had gotten up for the seventh time that day to wonder back to the table to drop off another load of books and to scoop up the last of the scrolls, when she heard Theo laughing to himself. "What? What's so funny" Theo looked up at her with bright eyes and a handsome smile, before rising and joining her at the table. "Leave it to Hermione Granger to devour 3 months of reading material in an afternoon." Theo jested, before reaching up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Hermione's ear, causing her cheeks to pink. "Whoever thought swottiness could be so attractive."

"Actually mate, I knew." Theo and Hermione froze, Theo bringing his hand slowly back down to his side, trying to hide the movement from Draco's line of sight. "It's Hermione Malfoy though, and it would do you both a world of good to remember that." By this time Draco had made his way over to the table and placed his hand on the small of Hermione's back. "There's more texts too for you to read. I figured this would only be enough to hold you over for two days tops. I can show you the rest tomorrow. Now then, are we not hungry? Is that why no one was there to greet me in the dining room for dinner?"

"I was told you weren't to be disturbed today. We took dinner in here"

"Oh did we?"Draco raised an eyebrow before looking to Theo, who looked thoroughly uncomfortable.

"Yes we did."Hermione stuck her chin out. Draco reached up and ran his hand delicately against Hermione's chin, moving in until his mouth was just up next to her ear. "Careful, Pet." he whispered, sending a shiver through Hermione.

Draco backed up and clasped his hands together in front of him. "Well then, I had a rather productive day in the lab so I figured some celebrations were in order tonight. It just so happens that a new club opened and they have expressed their desire for us to attend their opening night. Nott, you'll come as well of course. Hermione, your clothes are laid out for you in the room. Be a good girl and go get ready. Call for Nilly of course, if you need any help."

Hermione shot a glare at Draco, before stomping out of the library.

The two men watched Hermione's retreating form, before turning to one another. "Watch yourself, Theo. This isn't Hogwart's. You're my best mate but she's my wife. If it comes down to it, I won't hesitate over who I pick."

"I'm just trying to be a proper mate to her too. After everything she's lost, she could use a few."

"You're not mates. She has me. That's enough."

"Draco, if you believe that one person can be everything to another, you're a fool."

"Then I'll play the fool. You will join us tonight." Draco turned on his heel, and left the room. 

Draco entered the bedroom, just as Hermione was leaving the closet, dressed in a champagne colored satin cami mini dress with a cowl neck line, hair in a messy pony tail with curls spilling down her bare back, putting a pair of large gold hoops in. She straightened upon seeing him. "This seems a bit plain for your taste." Hermione remarked, turning to take her dress in in the mirror. Draco came to stand behind her, running his fingers up and down her arm. "I thought something simple would allow your natural radiance to shine through and clearly I was right. You're stunning." 

Hermione shrank away from his touch and went to lean on the bed, securing her feet in the strappy golden high heel sandals Draco had picked out for her.Draco went to the closet and prepared himself for the evening. When he exited the closet, he was wearing a set of dress robes with a golden embroidery along the collar and sleeve hems. Hermione realized that they perfectly complimented each other's outfits. "Why do you get to wear robes like that and I don't?" she complained.

Draco looked up, giving her a half smirk, "Because I don't have legs like yours." Draco extended his hand to Hermione, "Come." Hermione stood from the bed and pushed past him, making her way down to the foyer where Theo was awaiting them, Draco close behind. The three apparated side along to the new night club, Plaisir et Peche. Hermione shot Draco a look, but he simply shrugged. "I didn't name it."

Draco placed Hermione's arm in his and they headed to the main entrance, followed closely by Theo. 

"Draco! Mon Ami!" exclaimed a statuesque blonde at the door, who took Draco's free hand before placing a kiss on each cheek. Hermione gawked awkwardly, as the blonde turned her attentions on Hermione, sweeping down to kiss her on each cheek as well. "And you're golden bride! Indoor living seems to agree with you, ma chere. Honestly all that time in tents, it's no good for the skin." The blonde waved them in, tsking at what Hermione could only take to be a reference to the time on the run with Harry and Ron.

Draco led the way to the VIP section that had been roped off from the main dance floor. Theo had come along Hermione's side, offering his arm in Draco's absense. "Don't pay attention to her. She has no social filter." Theo called to Hermione to which Hermione waved away his explanation. A burly looking man who stood at an imposing size over Draco, ushered the three in, placing the rope back when they were all in. 

The VIP section was filled with large golden velvet sofas and arm chairs with deep mahogany tables placed in front of each table. Draco took his spot in the middle of one of the sofas and Theo deposited Hermione to Draco's right side, before taking his spot in an arm chair near the sofa on Hermione's side. A waitress swooped down upon them depositing a bottle of fire whiskey and a bottle of champagne on ice along with 3 glasses for each. "Compliments of Madam Aurelie" 

Theo stood and popped the champagne, pouring a flute for each of them. He handed the champagne around and raised his glass. "To your magical break through." Hermione and Draco raised their glasses in return. Draco took a sip from his, while Hermione drained her glass and held it back out to Theo, who obligingly refilled her, only for Hermione to drain that as well. Theo refilled her glass once more, she drained it again, before Draco placed a hand on her thigh. "Slow down, Pet. Remember your place."

Hermione scowled at Draco, "Oh I remember alright. I'm trying to forget." Hermione pulled her feet up under her and she leaned further into the arm rest, trying to distance herself from Draco, who remained impassive. Theo filled the remaining glasses with the fire whiskey and handed them out all around. Draco eyed Hermione, but she only took a sip this time. Truth be told, fire whiskey was never really Hermione's choice drink. 

Draco and Theo talked casually as Hermione remained in her icy silence, setting her fire whiskey back down on the table. Theo noticed and waved the waitress back over. "Pinot Noir for the Lady Malfoy" The waitress nodded, beaming at Hermione, before tapping her serving tray with her wand, a glass of deep red wine appearing on the tray. She placed it before Hermione and was off to another call from a nearby table. "Thanks."Hermione muttered and Theo gave a small nod.

Draco watched the exchange out of the corner of his eye, but remained silent. Conversation resumed and Hermione focused on her wine. Hermione was well on her way to being sauced when none other than Astoria Greengrass plopped down on the couch next to Draco, sitting much closer than could be considered polite. "Oh Draco, I'm so happy you could make it tonight. I was starting to worry since my owls were going unanswered." Astoria's voice grated on Hermione's nerves and she noted that Astoria was slurring slightly.

Astoria had rested a hand rather high up on Draco's thigh and was leaning into him as he motioned to Hermione and Draco. "You remember my wife and Theo Nott, of course."

Astoria sniffed at the word wife and turned to Theo "How good to see you again Theo" she cooed before turning her attentions back to Draco. Draco smirked and turned towards Astoria and began exchanging pleasantries with her. Hermione drained the rest of her wine and thought of how gratifying it would be to smash the glass and lodge the pointed stem in Astoria's eye. She shook off the thought and placed a hand on Draco's other thigh, although at a much more respectable location. Draco looked down at Hermione's hand before gazing up at her. 

"I want to dance." she squeezed her hand on his thigh, imploringly. Astoria had paused in her rambling too, waiting to see how Draco would respond.

"So go dance"Draco replied cooly. Hermione couldn't help but notice the smile that broke out on Astoria's face and the way she rubbed her bosom closer into Draco's arm. Hermione shot the two a scathing look and was up off the couch and heading down to the dance floor.

"Theo..."Draco said, turning his eyes to his friend. "Right, right, Nanny Theo reporting" Theo sighed before getting up from his arm chair and going to lean on the railing that surrounded the VIP section, giving him the perfect vantage point over the dance floor. He spotted Hermione easily and glanced back to Draco, who was talking with Astoria still, heads bent into one another and his hand placed on Astoria's bare knee. Theo shook his head and turned back to the dancefloor, watching Hermione sway to beat of the dance music.

Hermione swayed and bopped along to the music, rather pleased with her current situation. A nice tingly feeling washed over her from the alcohol and she had always enjoyed dancing as a way to let out her stresses. She was torn from her thoughts when an arm wound around her waist. Hermione went to push the offending limb away when a husky voice came in her ear "Relax Mimi, it's just me." She glanced up and Viktor had his head dipped down so he could speak to her over the music. Hermione smiled up at him and ran her fingers teasingly along his jaw, before resuming dancing with Viktor pressed close behind her, swaying his hips with hers.

Hermione thought she probably shouldn't be doing this but the sight of Astoria's hand mere inches from Draco's cock reappeared in Hermione's mind. She thought bitterly to herself that the little respect Astoria held to Draco's marital status had probably disappeared when Hermione had abandoned the couch. Sodding Malfoy. Hermione reached her hand up and wound it around the back of Viktor's neck. She looked back up at him and saw his dark eyes taking her in, like she was the only woman in the room. This was how a woman should feel when out with her husband. Not like the third wheel.

"This feels good." Hermione called up to Viktor. Viktor smiled and brought his mouth down to her ear again, "Want to feel even better?" Hermione cocked an eyebrow at Viktor. He took one of his hands from Hermione's hip and rustled around in his robe, before pulling his hand back out with two little white pills, one on the tip of his index finger and one on the tip of his middle finger. He wiggled them at Hermione, before placing his index finger in his mouth. He withdrew it and Hermione saw the little white pill was gone. He brought his hand back in front of Hermione and looked back down to her.

Hermione took in Viktor's handsome face and thought about how different things could have been if they would have just given her to Viktor. At least they got along. She might have even been happy. 'I can pretend' Hermione thought 'I can have this, just for tonight. Draco's busy with Astoria after all.' Hermione reached out and took Viktor's hand, placing his middle finger in her mouth, sucking and teasing with her tongue as she lapped at the pad of his finger where the pill was slowly disolving into her mouth. She glanced back up to see Viktor's irises blown wide and he was biting his lip.

Back up at the railing, Theo had been observing the whole interaction between the pair on the dancefloor. At first, he wanted to give Hermione the feeling of freedom. She was obviously having fun, evidenced by the smile on her face. When she took Viktor's finger in her mouth, Theo felt his stomach tighten. He actually groaned as he watched her cheeks hollow out and her eyes close blissfully. "Fuck" he swore to himself.

He tore himself away from the pair and walked back to Draco. He saw that Astoria had scooted some how closer and appeared to be making her way onto Draco's lap, her dress so short he noticed she hadn't been wearing any knickers. He wondered for a minute if she had entered the club with them on or not before clearing his throat. Draco glanced up to Theo. "I'm a little busy" Theo nodded and replied curtly "Of course, I just thought you might want to know your wife is dancing with Viktor Krum..."At this Draco pushed Astoria back down onto her bum."And he...well that is...she has his fingers in her mouth."

Draco was up and crossing to the dance floor, Astoria looking thoroughly put out. Theo shrugged at her and was off after Draco.

"I need you to get her away from Viktor. I'll take care of him" Draco called back to Theo, to which Theo nodded. Draco was off through the crowd when Theo came upon the dancing pair. 

"Hermione" Theo called. Hermione's eyes snapped open as she pulled Viktor's hand from her mouth. "It's not..."she was stammering as she stepped out of Viktor's embrace, only to have Theo's hand upon her wrist, dragging her towards him and he had her tucked into his arms in a fashion similar to the way she had just been in Viktor's but that was much less enticing.

Hermione glanced up at Theo. "What are you doing Theo, let me go!" And then there was a sickening crunching sound. Hermione whirled her head back to see Viktor sprawled out on the floor and blood was pouring from his nose, while Draco loomed over him, wand at the ready. Everyone in the surrounding area had stopped dancing and was taking in the exchange between the two men. Even the music had stopped.

Viktor propped himself up and gently touched his nose. "You broke my nose!" he roared at Draco.

"Stick it where it doesn't belong again and I'll do a lot worse." Draco spat back before turning, marching to where Theo and Hermione stood. He grabbed Hermione by the arm and marched her out of the club. "Theo you won't be needed for the rest of the night or tomorrow."Draco called before apparating himself and Hermione back to the Manor. Once inside, he retained his grasp on her arm and strode off towards the bedroom. 

Hermione could feel his grasp was going to leave bruises but right now, she felt that was the least of her worries. They were headed to the bedroom. She couldn't go back in the box. Not tonight. She just didn't have it in her tonight and started to try clawing Draco's fingers from her, screaming in protest as he dragged her on. Crossing into the bedroom, he threw her onto the bed, but Hermione immediately lept back to her feet.

"What were you thinking?"he roared at Hermione "Felating Krum's fingers in front of all those people! While I was less than 50 metres away! Making me looking like a bloody cuckold!"

"Maybe I was thinking about the fact that you would rather have Astoria Greengrass dry humping your leg than to spend some time with me on the dance floor! You know Viktor wouldn't have been able to dance with me if you had been there! And I bet you weren't even the one who noticed his fingers in my mouth, were you?!" Hermione shrieked back. When she was met with silence, her volume dropped considerably "No of course not, Theo saw because you sent him to watch me so you could give Astoria all your attention."

Draco pointed a finger at Hermione"What do you care if I give Astoria my attentions? You've made it abundantly clear you have no interest in my attention of affection. You preen about any time any other man comes around, but when it's just me, you turn to ice."

Hermione scoffed "Any other man? You mean Theo and Viktor. Viktor pays attention to me. He made me feel like the most beautiful woman in that room, knowing he couldn't have me. He saw me! I was an arm decoration to you tonight, part of the Golden Trio you were able to capture for yourself! And Theo actually pays attention to me. He knew my favorite wine was Pinot Noir! Did you? Did you think to order me something I might actually like?"

"You could have ordered anything you wanted. You know money's no object."

"That's not the point. The point is he knew because he asked. You know when he asked? That first day when you had him take me out shopping. We talked about everything that day! At the end of the night, we ended up in front of the fire drinking wine and sharing more memories. And you know what, it was bloody lovely. It should have been you though! You should have been the one trying to get to know me, spending time with me, trading silly stories!"

"Well who do you think paid for all of that, hmmm?"Draco shot back, a look of triumph on his face.

"It's not about the bloody galleons, Draco!" Hermione stomped in reply"I would have been happy with some take away and a cheap bottle of teuila! The point is I learned more about you from Theo that night, than I have from you. You just lock me away and throw gifts at me whenever you think I'm upset and that's not how I work, Draco. Maybe you can buy Astoria's love but not mine" Hermione's shoulders slumped at her last statement.

Draco crossed the room to where a bottle of fire whiskey and two tumblers sat next to the fire place and poured himself a healthy serving. He drank deeply as he mulled over Hermione's words, staring into the fire. He hadn't notice the flush returning once again to Hermione's face or how it blossomed across her chest. He didn't notice as Hermione began rubbing her arms, moving her hands to massage at her breasts, or when she started rubbing against her thighs. He didn't notice as her eyes darkened with lust.

Draco turned back to Hermione, continuing to stare into his tumbler. "Right well, you still need punishment for tonight. So it's the box or..."

"Draco" Hermione pleaded, causing his eyes to come up to meet her. He startled at the sight of her pushing her palm across her lower abdomen and down her thigh, before returning it and sweeping it back to the other thigh. "Draco, Viktor gave me something."

"What? What is it?"

"I don't know. It was a pill."

"What kind of pill?" Draco had set his tumbler down at this point and moved closer to Hermione. His nostrils flared at the scent of her arousal curling all around him, calling to him.

"I don't know." she whined.

"What do you mean you don't know? What kind of daft bint takes a pill without finding out what it is?"

"Draco"Hermione pleaded bringing her other hand up to her chest, playing at her nipples, which were now pebbled so hard, Draco could see them poking through the fabric of the dress.

"Right, I'll go call a healer. I don't want to..."Draco had been saying as he turned to leave the room, before Hermione called for him again, causing him to stop and turn back to her.

"Draco, please, I need you." 

Draco rushed over to her side but still held back, afraid to exacerbate the pills effects. He could feel his head swimming at being this near her scent. His eyes darkened and his voice grew husky"What is it? What do you need? Tell me. Anything, I'll do anything you need."

"Touch me."


	10. Punishments Well Met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter. Light bdsm warning. This is the scene that caused me to want to write this story so I hope I did it justice!

"Touch me"

The words sounded pathetic and insubstantial to Hermione's ears. A touch wasn't enough. What she wanted, what she needed was so much more. To be filled, engulfed, utterly consumed. She needed to be absorbed into Draco.

Draco was at her side before even realizing he had moved. He knew better. He knew he shouldn't take Hermione, not like this. The ache and desire was rolling off her, the scent of it making Draco almost incoherent. When she had made that simple request for him to touch her, her voice gripped him and pulled him to her. He wondered distantly if this was how it was when he used his commanding voice on her.

His hand had found its way to the base of her skull and entwined itself in that glorious mane of hers while his mouth was upon hers, exploring the edges of her lips, parting and meeting her tongue hungrily. She groaned against him, grinding her hips into him. He dragged his other hand up her thigh, teasing along the edge of her knickers. Hermione brought her hands up along the edge of her knickers at the same time, tearing the fabric and shifting slightly to allow them to fall to the floor. 

Draco smiled against Hermione's mouth as she took his palm and brought it to her sex, rubbing his palm against her clit and bringing their fingers to her slit, pushing his fingers up inside her. Draco obliged and teased at her entrance, dipping his fingers in shallowly, teasing, savoring the feel. Hermione had brought her hands to his buckle and started working on freeing Draco from his trousers. 

Draco pressed back from Hermione and he was met with a whimper. "You were still a very bad girl tonight." he had planned to chastise her for her behavior...for something...but right then he couldn't quite remember. All he could focus on was Hermione on her knees before him, nimble hands freeing his cock and pushing his pants down around his ankles. Draco's cock was already weeping from the attention and Hermione took his head in her mouth, sucking greedily, eyes rolling back in her head as she moaned with pleasure. Good grief, she was stunning like this, glistening and groaning to suck his cock.

She bobbed up and down on his cock deeper and deeper with each motion as she reached her hand down between her legs and started toying with her clit before dipping into her core, fingering herself furiously as she took him in. The wet sounds coming from Hermione's attentions to her quim made Draco buck his hips instinctively. She pulled back from him slightly, keeping his head in her mouth, teasing it with her tongue. She brought the hand up she had been using on herself and wrapped it around Draco's cock, bringing her slickness up around his shaft and began pumping him further into her mouth again as she worked him with her hand, fingering herself again with her free hand.

Draco could feel his balls tightening as he watched her pleasuring them both. He had plenty of fantasies when they were in school together of a situation quite like this. Real life was so much more satisfying than any late night wank session and Hermione was a dirtier girl than he could have ever imagined. He wrapped his hands into her hair and started thrusting deeper into her warm lush mouth, slamming into the back of her throat with each thrust. Hermione moaned with each thrust, drool running freely now from the corners of her mouth. 

Draco led the two of them so that Hermione's was backed up against the edge of the bed, sucking frantically as he moved them. Now with her steadied against the bed Draco could thrust into her even faster. Delicious gagging noises were coming from Hermione and Draco noted her eyes rolled back in her head as her fingering became more erratic. She was cumming, grinding against her hand with her fingers in her up to the knuckles and Draco's cock cutting off her air supply. He lost himself to her bliss, spilling down her throat, hips jerking into her throat as he let out a guttural moan of his own.

He withdrew from her mouth and Hermione remained pressed up against the bed, eyes closed, panting as she lazily toyed with her clit.

"You still need to be disciplined for your behavior." his voice came out deep and husky and he saw her smile grow a little wider at the sound of it. She sighed and nodded dreamily.

"I'm going to let you pick your punishment tonight."

"Spank me." she whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"Please spank me sir" came a little louder this time.

Draco undid the top few buttons of his shirt and started rolling his sleeves up. "Alright, what do you think I should spank you with?"

Hermione's eyes finally opened at this question, but her hand remained, toying with her clit. "What are my choices?"

Draco moved away from Hermione, towards the wall right next to the bedside table. He knocked on it twice and then once more and then stepped back to make room for the wall to swing out. It revealed a plethora of toys on shelves within the hidden closet. Draco waved his hand at the wall that had swung out and Hermione saw that there were hooks on the hidden doors, holding things from paddles, to thin canes, whips, riding crops, floggers. Disciplinary instruments.

Hermione rose and crossed over to the door, running hands over each of the instruments. She picked up one of the thin canes and tested it against her palm, wincing slightly as it cracked down. She replaced it and opted for a long wide leather paddle. It was about the length of her forearm and had a comfortable handle. She smacked it against her palm and smiled at the sound she was met with.

She walked back to the bed and handed Draco the paddle. She bent over the bed and pulled her dress up over her bum, angling herself so her bum and pussy were on display for Draco. Draco ran a hand tenderly over her arse, before reaching down to tease her slit. "You were very naughty tonight. How many strokes do you think you deserve?"

Hermione wiggled her bum as she contemplated, before responding "Fifteen sir."

"Alright fifteen, and then, I'm going to fuck this sweet little pussy just the way you are now, so every time I slam into you, the sting of the marks will remind you what you did. Now, you will count them."

Hermione nodded, practically shivering with anticipation. Draco rested a hand at the base of her spine to still her before bringing the paddle down at just the right angle so that she felt it against her pussy too "One, Sir." tore out of Hermione as she squirmed against the sting. Draco brought down the paddle harder and harder with each strike, rubbing his hands over the marks every few strokes before reaching down to Hermione's growing arousal.

"Fourteen, Sir" Hermione was freely crying at this point and Draco had broken out in a sweat with the exertion. He noted Hermione's arousal was so abundant that the paddle had a large wet spot right in the center. He brought the paddle down, one last time, a loud crack as he admired her reddened ass and pussy, begging for his attentions. "Fifteen, Sir. Thank you. I'll be so good. Please fuck me, please."

Draco set the paddle down right in front of Hermione's face as he brought his hips behind her, trailing fingers over the welt marks he had left. His cock bobbed between them, almost painfully erect at the sight of Hermione before him, so pliant, so needy.

"You have such a needy cunt, don't you?"

"Yes Sir," Hermione cried "Please fuck it. Please fuck your pussy."

Draco's groaned at the filthy words coming out of her mouth and lined himself up with her entrance, bottoming out in her in one harsh thrust. She was sobbing and gibbering away beneath him as he took her fast, noticing how the welts reddened each time he withdrew from her. It wasn't long before he could feel her walls starting to flutter around him. "More please, Sir, more" she pleaded beneath him. A thought occurred to him and he leaned in closer to her, wrapping his hand around her throat and squeezed firmly, cutting off her air. She had started to turn a lovely shade of red when he felt her losing herself to her climax, and released his hand. She was screaming as her body warred between ecstasy and a need for air, causing her to clench down even harder on his cock. Draco let go and let her milk him of every drop.

He dropped down on her, panting in her ear, murmuring in her ear, "Such a good girl" as he stroked her hair. Once his cock had softened completely he rolled off of her and lay limply on the bed staring over at his bride. She turned to her back and looked back to Draco, bringing a hand up to massage a breast once more.

"Still?" Draco's eyebrows shot up. Hermione bit her lip and nodded. "It was so good but I need more. It felt like something was missing, like I needed to be filled more..."

Draco let out a low laugh and Hermione went wide eyed, "Not you, I mean you're rather...uhm well..."she bit her lip again and eyed his cock, which was still soft but quite impressive.

"I know what you need, Love" He rolled over and kissed her forehead before rising from the bed. He went back to the closet, poking around before finding what he needed to locate. He turned back to Hermione and motioned for her to come to him. Hermione rose on to weak legs, taking a moment to steady herself, before she went and stood before Draco. "The dress." he stated simply. She reached up to the straps and slid them down, allowing the dress to fall and pool around her feet.

"Good girl." he turned back to the closet and took 3 items out and selected the riding crop from the door. Hermione flushed and Draco led her over to a wing back chair in front of the fire place. He set his bundle of toys down next to the chair and motioned for Hermione to sit. Hermione nervously lowered herself, perching at the edge of the chair. Draco knelt before her and shifted her hips back and gently pushed her thighs open wide. 

"Place your arms on your legs." Hermione obediently complied, setting her arms down delicately atop her thighs. Draco brought up a coil of rope, earning a small whimper from Hermione. He shushed her and placed a reassuring hand on her thigh. "If at any point this becomes too much, I want you to say peacock. Do you understand?" he received a small nod. "Good girl, I'm going to check in with you periodically too. Green will mean to keep going, yellow will mean to slow down and red means stop. Still good?" she nodded once more.

Draco brought the first coil of rope around Hermione's right arm and thigh, looping several times before tying it off securely. "Too tight?" he looked up to her, and she shook her head. Draco moved to the other arm and leg, repeating the rope work as before. He looked up to her again when he had finished with that side, noting her panting slightly and how flushed her skin was. "It's not too tight" He smiled and moved onto the last coil of rope, leaning Hermione slightly forward to loop the rope along the knots on one side and bringing it across her back, looping it with the other side, crossing back and forth several times before fastening them off. He leaned her back in the chair. The rope work kept her spread eagle before him and causing her to push her bosom out before him. 

"Green?" Hermione nodded once more. Draco smirked and rose to admire his handiwork, riding crop in hand. He brought the little pad of leather up to Hermione's clit and tapped lightly several times, causing Hermione to gasp and roll her hips to meet the crop."There's my good girl." Hermione blushed and looked down. Draco brought the crop up to Hermione's chin, lifting her face. "Don't hide that pretty face from me. You're so strong and brave. Taking everything I give you and wanting more. You should be proud. I'm going to push you further more now Hermione, you remember your safe word. "Hermione nodded, biting her lip.

"Let me hear it."

"Peacock."

"Good girl." with that he brought the crop down lightly on Hermione's inner thigh. A small moan left her lips and she nodded to Draco once more. He moved faster then, peppering her thighs with stronger smacks from the crop. Hermione was grinding into the chair, head hung back, moaning louder with the attentions. Draco dropped the crop and was before her on his knees. He wrapped his hands around her hips shifting her forward in the chair, slipping one finger inside her, then two, then three. He was pistoning his fingers into her soaking cunt, eliciting moans from Hermione. "Please..."she cried. "Please what?" "I need you inside me."

Draco tsked at his wanton bride. "I know what you need. Don't I take such good care of the pretty little cunt?" "Yes"Hermione cried as she bucked against his fingers. He withdrew his fingers abruptly, causing Hermione to cry out. He reached down to his pile of toys on the ground and brought up a small black toy. It was conical in shape, flared in at then flared back out to a wide circle. He held it up for Hermione to inspect. She simply looked confused. 

"This is a charmed butt plug. It's been charmed to match the size of my cock. I'm going to slip this into your ass and then once I tap on it, it's going to grow to match me, just as hard as I am. I'm going to fuck that tight little pussy while your ass is getting stretched by this. Green?" Hermione licked her lips and nodded eagerly. "Good girl. I'm going to give you something to make this all a little easier for you." Draco picked up a ball with two leather pieces attached. "This is a ball gag. You can bite down on it if you need to or scream against it if that's what you need. Green?"

Hermione nodded frantically, already leaning forward with her mouth open. Draco placed a gentle kiss on Hermione's cheek before inserting the ball into her mouth and slipping the leather straps behind her head and fastening them in place. He retrieved the butt plug from where he had set it next to her and tilted her back just a little, exposing the tiny little rim waiting for him. He dragged the plug up and down her slit that was leaking arousal, coating the plug in her juices. He brought it down to her ass and gently pressed against the opening, easing it in slowly until it was sucked in up to the base. He let her settle around it momentarily, before tapping it once with his wand. He watched hungrily as Hermione's eyes widened as it grew inside of her, grinding into the feeling of fullness. Draco smiled and tapped it again, causing the plug to begin vibrating within her. Hermione's head dropped back once more and a small trickle of drool started making its way out of the corner of her mouth.

Draco was up on his feet then and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, bringing her up off the chair and her back to his chest, her arms and legs still splayed out before her. Draco sat down in Hermione's place and brought her pussy down on his cock, resting her legs on the outside of his thighs. Draco could feel the vibrations against the base of his cock and it was quite a pleasant sensation. "Green?" he breathed in her ear. Hermione rolled her head to him and gave a small nod."I'm going to fuck you hard and fast now. Green?"Hermione whimpered and nodded once more. 

Draco wrapped his hands around her thighs and began bouncing her on top of his cock, hips thrusting hard and fast, causing her to bounce higher and land harder on his cock. Hermione's screams were practically never ending as she let everything out around the gag. Draco flicked his wand and a full length mirror appeared before them. He drank in the sight of Hermione's juices coating his cock as he slammed into her relentlessly. "Fuck...so good...such a good girl...a good little slut...just for me." he was rasping behind her, looking up to see her eyes locked on his cock inside her.

"Cum." came his commanding voice and Hermione's cunt clenched down on him instantly. He screams of pleasure grew silent as she fell apart around him. "Cum" he commanded again, feeling her clench down again, head falling forward as she watched him taking her pussy and taking her orgasms, pulling them from her. He lifted one hand from her thigh and brought it up to work her swollen clit. "Cum"he commanded a final time. This time, Hermione's head dropped back, her back arching up off Draco, her cunt clenching down again and this time she was cumming so hard she was squirting up around Draco's hand, the fluids rushing out again and again.

Draco bit down on Hermione's neck at the point where it meets her shoulder so hard he could taste the metallic tang of her blood as he took her. He was cumming with her as he let out one more commanding "Cum". Hermione was arching against him, hips bucking wildly, juices squirting every where and he watched it all. He watched as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her head lolling to the side as she went slack against him.

Well that was a new one. He had never made anyone black out from cumming before. He stayed studying the their two bodies molded together as he gradually went soft inside of her. He could feel the fake cock in her ass losing it's size as well. Draco reached up and undid the ball gag, letting it fall to the floor. He reached for his wands and vanished the rope bindings from Hermione. He pulled her off him and tapped the plug to stop the vibrating, before cradling her in his arms. 

Draco rose with Hermione and brought her over to the bed, throwing back the covers and setting her gently on the bed. He contemplated removing the plug momentarily, but decided against it, thrilling at the idea of Hermione waking to his morning wood inside her ass. He shucked his shirt off and climbed into bed with Hermione, pulling her close to him, covering them with the quilts, slipping quickly into sleep with a smile on both of their faces.


End file.
